Legends of dragons
by Jpbake
Summary: Branch knew he couldn't keep them safe forever. He just never thought he would have to let them go. Facing the biggest threat the dragons ever faced Branch must risk everything to find a place where the dragons would be safe and the hunters could never find. But as the enemy closes in Branch might have to make the ultimate sacrifice to keep everything he loves safe.
1. Prologue

**Here it is the third and final installment of my HTTYD trolls parody trilogy Legends of Dragons. And oh my gods are you in for a hell of a finale. I don't screw around when I end a series I go big, I go hard and you might hate me after this is all over. Anyway let's not waist anymore time, here is Legends of Dragons. **

_Prologue _

A storm was raging as a ship was tossing and turning against the waves. The ships captain was doing everything he could to keep the ship afloat as a teenage aged female troll walked up to the captain. The troll had purple skin and green hair.

"We got to turn back miss Rosie, this old ship can't handle to many more beating from this storm."

"I can't turn back, I've got to see this place for myself."

"Why is the old Troll tree so important anyway that it's worth yours and our lives?"

"It's the land of my ancestors, the land of my grandfather. Plus the Cloud Guy summoned me, we got to keep pushing."

"You better pray then that we exit this storm soon, or you will be joining your dead ancestors in Valhalla!" The captain made a sharp right turn barely avoiding a wave slamming their boat against the rocks. Rosie held on to the boat railing for dear life, getting soaked by the waves as the captain struggled to keep control of the ship as they sailed deeper and deeper into the storm.

Eventually the storm passed and the seas were calm allowing both the captain and Rosie to breath a sigh of relief.

"Your bloody lucky Miss Rosie," The captain replied wiping the sweat off his forehead with his handkerchief.

"Is it going to be smooth sailing from here?"

"Should be, at least I hope, this old Ship can't survive to many more of what we just witnessed."

Rosie decided to go down below the ships deck with the rest of the crew and leave the captain to continue sailing the ship in peace. As she joined the rest of the crew, they were all surrounded at a table playing blackjack while drinking beer.

"Your crazy you know kid?"

"What do you mean?"

"This whole trip, you want to go to a deserted island that was abandoned decades ago when it burned to the ground."

"It's the land of my ancestors."

"And that's another thing, your ancestors were crazy, all these talks about dragons."

"Dragons were real."  
"They're myths, legends, fairy tales to make themselves out to be tougher."

"You should talk to my grandmother then, or anybody else who was alive during that time."

"Okay then kid, tell me, why is there no more dragons?"

"My grandmother won't tell me, she doesn't like to think back to that day. That's why I have been called by Cloud Guy himself to the Troll Tree, to find out the truth. I must know what happened."

"You ain't going to find anything, your just going to be disappointed.

"Miss Rosie we have arrived at the Troll Tree." Rosie smiled as she took the beer of the crew member disrespecting her ancestors and chugged it, finishing every last drop.

"Hey are you even old enough to drink?"

"Nope," Rosie then looked at the guys cards. "By the way your over twenty one."

The crew member looked at his cards and frowned as he saw he was indeed over twenty one and lost. Rosie chuckled as she left the deck and rejoined the captain.

That was when she saw it, the Troll tree, at least what was left of it. Years of abandonment had caused this once great island to decay, leaving it a shell of what it once was.

"For what it is worth, I hope you find the answers you are looking for."  
"Me too."

The captain then pulled up to dock allowing Rosie to step off the ship and onto the island. As the ship sailed off Rosie got a even better look of the island that was once home to her tribe. Where once green grass and plantations grew was now black charred stems and dirt. Pods that was once homes to her ancestors were barely hanging together, and the big giant tree that gave the island it's name was now dead, nary a leave on it.

"This was the troll tree," A voice said behind d Rosie. Turning she saw the Cloud Guy behind her. "Many years ago it was home to a entire village of dragon riders and their amazing dragons. The village was ran by their brave chief Branch. Together their village rescued thousands of dragons and put thousand of dragon hunters out of business. His bravery, his determination, his loyalty to these dragons made him the savior dragons needed to survive for the next generation. And when his time on this Earth ended he went out the way all heroes do, a legend."

"But I don't understand Cloud Guy. If my Grandfather Branch dedicated his life to help dragons why are there no more, and what happened to my grandfather? Did his mission fail, did he exile himself in shame, did the hunters execute him? A lot of people today don't believe dragons even existed anymore, but if they did, and my grandfather gave his life saving them then what happened. My grandmother won't tell me, that's why I reached out to you. I have to know, I just have to know."

"Your grandfather, was one of the best trolls I ever knew. I knew when he was presented to me there was something special in him, something I couldn't feel in any other troll ever presented to me. You want to know why there is no more dragons, I will tell you, but be warned this story is not a pretty one, and might be to much for someone your age."

"I'm a teenager Cloud Guy, I can handle anything."

"Then I will tell you. This is what happened to the dragons, this is what happened to your grandfather, Chief Branch of the Troll tree…

**I know ,short introduction chapter but I wanted to tease you before getting into the meat of this story. And yes as you can probably tell by this short prologue this story is going to be rough and quite possibly difficult to handle. But when I do trilogies I always make sure to make the finale the most epic and heavy one yet, if you thought Saviors was rough, then you ain't seen nothing yet. So strap on because, you nothing can prepare you for what I got in store here. **

**Also thank you Black Raider for letting me use your OC Rosie**


	2. The hunter's ship

Deep into the ocean, hundreds of miles away from the Troll Tree, a dragon hunting ship was sailing back towards their home. The trip had been successful as they had captured more than a dozen different types of dragons, most of them being rare and threatened species that would make thousands on the black market.

"How long till we make it back to shore?" One crew member asked the captain.

"We should be arriving within the next sunrise."

"Good, I can't wait to get back on land, with the catch we have, we should get paid enough to last each of us through winter."

"Considering the chief isn't being cheap that is." The captain responded, "You know he sometimes likes to cheat us out of as much as possible."

"True, the little tightwad, but hopefully this time he will be more generous."

Up in the sky hiding within the clouds Branch was riding on top of Melody spying on the ship along with his team of dragon riders. It had been nine years since their battle with Blood and the now adult riders had long pushed most of the hunters out of business. There was still some hunters though who refused to go away despite the number of blows the riders sent their way. This one group in particular seemed especially stubborn. They had been fighting them for a year now and despite blowing up what must have been over a hundred of their ships they just kept coming back with even bigger fleets.

"Is it Grim's fleet?" Poppy asked flying up to her now husband, whom she married seven years prior.

"It's them all right," Branch said folding up his telescope and putting it in his fanny pack. "I recognize those cross scythes emblem on their sails anywhere." Branch then took out his helmet made out of molded dragon scales and placed it over his head.

Over the years the riders had been creating new and better armor to protect them in battle, the most recent being molded dragon scales. Two years back Branch discovered that when a dragon shed it's scales that the scales harden and become like stone, using that knowledge he crafted full body suits and helmets for the crew made entirely out of molded scales. The result was near total protection against hand held weapons, making raiding hunting ships so much easier for them, as well as a nightmare for the dragon hunters.

"Let's move riders, and let's make this quick, Peppy is watching Scarlett tonight and he get's cranky if we return after her bed time."

"Is that all you are worried about?" Creek replied "Your daughter's bedtime?

"You wouldn't understand Creek, your not a parent."

"And I don't want to be kids are nothing but smelly, whiny spoiled brats."

"Than you and a kid would get along just fine."

"Um, hello dragon hunting ship down below!" Reby interrupted.

"Right, move out team!"

Everybody put on their helmets and flew down to where the ship was sailing. They did not go unnoticed however, for a hunter spotted them through his telescope and quickly scrambled to warn the others.

"Riders incoming!" Several archers fired arrows at the riders directions, only to watch as they bounced off Poppy's suit and into the water.

"Ugh, don't these hunters ever learn?" Poppy had Starfire fire a blast that hit the ship's stern. A giant hole appeared in the stern and instantly started filling the ship with water.

"Reby, you take Cooper, Smidge, Suki, Guy Diamond, and Fuzzbert and free the trapped dragons, the rest of you take out the hunters."

"You don't have to tell us twice!" The twins laughed as they flew towards a group of hunters, having their dragon shoot fire they're way. The panic stricken hunters jumped off the ship and into the waters below.

Reby was the first rider to land on the ship, taking out her crossbow shooting a arrow at one hunter and hitting him in the shoulder. She then walked up to the wounded hunter who was laying on the ground and slammed the back end of her crossbow against his head knocking him out as she walked to one of the cages holding several dragons.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you all out of here."

She didn't see one of the hunters coming behind her with a mace until she heard a scream come from behind her. Turning around she saw Guy Diamond standing over the hunters body having planted a mace of his own into the hunters skull.

"Don't just stand there, help me with these cages."

"Your welcome!" Guy Diamond replied sarcastically.

Branch was still flying in the sky as most of the riders had boarded the ship. One hunter shot a flaming catapult his way and it took everything Branch had to steer Melody away from it's path. Branch responded by taking out his fire sword and shot a wave of fire at the hunters direction, blowing up the catapult and catching the hunter in the explosion as well. This time Branch did land and as the hunter coughed and noticed the burns on his chest and arms, he watched in horror as both Branch and Melody walked through the flames they caused. The Hunter tried to reach for his sword but Melody put her paw on the hunters chest and put her mouth just inches from his throat, growling at him. Branch then picked up the hunters sword and tossed it in the ocean, then watched as the riders freed the rest of the dragons.

As Suki freed the final set of dragons Branch signaled for them to make their way back towards Dragons edge. As Branch mounted himself on Melody the hunter he trapped called out towards him.

"Wait you can't just leave us here to die."

"I won't kill you, but I won't save you either. You have killed innocent dragons for both money and for fun, let nature be your judge." With that Branch and Melody flew off leaving the hunters defend for themselves as the boat burned and sank to the ocean.

As Reby and most of the riders went to deliver the dragons to Dragon's edge, Branch and Poppy flew to Peppy's house, who was left baby sitting their five year old daughter Scarlett.

"It's your daughter, Poppy!" Poppy replied knocking on the door, Peppy opened the door letting them in but to their surprise Peppy didn't support the happy face they thought he would.

"What's wrong?" Branch asked "Did Scarlett behave herself?"

"Daddy!" Scarlett ran downstairs at the sound of her father's voice and wrapped herself around Branch's leg making him unable to move.

"Oh Scarlett was a little angel, it's you to I am more worried about."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Scarlett why don't you pack up while I talk to your parents in private?"

"Okay Grampa Peppy." Scarlett ran back upstairs as Peppy turned to face his daughter and son in law.

"Well the mission was a success," Branch replied nervously as he saw the firm look on his father in law's face. "We freed all the dragons and sank another hunter ship."

"Oh I know the mission was a success otherwise you wouldn't be standing here right now. And that my chief is the problem."

"What are you getting at?"

"At least once a week I am having to watch _your _daughter while you two go play a game of cat and mouse with a bunch of heavily armed, and extremely dangerous dragon hunters. Do I need you to remember what happened to your grandmother?"

"Every day I think about what happened to her, but if I just stop pursuing these hunters then thousands of dragons will die."

"These are different times now though," Peppy replied firmly, raising his voice to get his point across. "You didn't always have a child at home waiting for you. And if you and Poppy continue to risk your lives out there, one day one if not both of you might not make it back. Remember your parents?"

"Then what in Valhalla's name do you suggest I do?"

"Hand over the riders to Reby or another rider, and just settle on being Chief and a father to your daughter. Before she is left without one."

"As Chief it is _my _responsibility to protect my tribe, and I can't do that if I'm not leading them against every threat that faces the Troll tree."

"But this is not a threat to the Troll Tree, it's a threat to the dragons."

"These dragon's are just as much my mission as my tribe and family."

"But you can't protect them forever Branch, the sooner you learn that the better."

Scarlett walked back down the stairs carrying her things, and for the first time in years Branch was glad to end a conversation with Peppy. Peppy was wrong, he couldn't stop fighting yet, not until the hunters were permanently eliminated.

"Don't be to mad at him Branch," Poppy replied noticing how upset Branch was. "He means well."

"He can't keep lecturing me like I was that dumb kid I once was. I am chief now, I make the decisions not him."

"Even a chief needs guidance every now and then."

"That's what I got you for."

As Branch boarded Melody Scarlett tugged at his feet. "Daddy, can we take a joy flight before we go home.

Branch smiled as he lifted Scarlett up and put her on Melody beside him, a joy flight did sound good right about now. "Sure Sweety."

With Poppy following behind them Branch had Melody fly him and Scarlett down the very path that he took Poppy on when she first rode Melody. Flying up to the clouds Scarlett ran her fingers through the clouds giggling as she felt the water from the clouds tickle her fingers. Branch then lifted Scarlett in his hands and tossed her into the clouds, Scarlett giggled as she fell right back into her father's hands.

Thirty minutes later the three riders and their dragons landed on a hill and watched as the sun began to set. As Branch held Scarlett in his arms and watched the sunset he did realize that he couldn't continue to fight these hunters forever, and he figured it would be near impossible to permanently wipe them all out. He then remembered a story his grandmother told him once.

"Look out there at the sunset Scarlett," Branch told Scarlett "Somewhere out there far away from the Troll Tree is the birthplace of dragons, a hidden world where dragons fly free from any hunters or threats. Someday I hope I can take all of us there, our entire tribe, along with all the driagons, we can seal it off from the rest of the world and dragons will finally be free from the danger that threatens to destroy them."

"But daddy, wouldn't we have to leave our home? The same home you said our family has lived in for hundreds of years?"

"My dear, home can be wherever you make it."

"Even a deserted island in the middle of the ocean?"

"I don't know why you would want to live on one but yes. Yes it could be"

Branch looked out at the sunset again, as Scarlett started rubbing her eyes, showing she was getting tired. He knew the only way for them and the dragons to be safe was for them to find that hidden world. He just prayed to the gods he could find it before it was to late for the dragons."

**Even though this is going to be different from the actual Hidden World movie (Not to mention darker) I have to keep the plotline of a actual Hidden world in here since it played a huge role in the actual movie, and before you ask yes Melody will have a boyfriend, although it will be done way differently then it was in the movie, though I think you will still like it. **


	3. A mate for Melody

_"Wait how do you know all of this if you weren't there as witness" Rosie asked _

_"What part of all seeing and all knowing Cloud Guy do you not understand? Seriously your just like your grandfather was." _

_"Sorry continue." _

_"Anyway..."_

The next morning after breakfast Branch saddled up on Melody and Poppy saddled up on Starfire before they both flew out to Dragon's edge, with Scarlett riding with Branch on Melody. With the dragon Utopia having been lost during the war with Blood, the riders sat up Dragons Edge to be the new safe haven for endangered and threatened dragons. But it was more than just a safe haven, With Reby as Oaken's assistant they turned Dragon's Edge into a breeding facility, with the lone purpose to breed endangered dragons in hope to one day have there numbers stable enough to be considered no longer endangered.

When not on missions with the riders Reby spent almost all her time down there at Dragon's edge, even building a house and officially moving all her stuff down there so she could put all her focus working on saving the future of these endangered dragons. As a result she sacrificed spending time with her friends outside of missions, and she put aside any possibilities of romantic relationships, dragons was her first love and she would put the survival of dragons before anything and everything.

Reby was at a lake on Dragon's Edge checking on some Salt Water terror monsters when Branch and Poppy flew up.

"We got your note," Branch replied when he landed "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to run by the different dragons we brought to the edge after yesterday's rescue mission. While not every single one of them were indeed endangered species like we originally thought we did have a good number of both fresh water and salt water terror monsters, a couple of Night Fury's a few shiny blinders, a pair of extremely rare unidragons and a male feathered fury."

"Wait did you say a _male _feathered fury?"

"Yes, the first one any of us had ever seen. Feathered Fury's are so rare that for a while I thought Melody was the only one, then we found a couple of females but we can't do anything with just females, we have needed a male for so long before we could do anything and …"

"We have one." Branch finished in excitement before turning to Melody. "You know with this means girl? We might have just found you a mate." Branch turned back to Reby "Take me to him."

Carrying Scarlett in his arms Branch and Melody followed as Reby led them and Poppy to a fenced in area on the north side of the island, that is when Branch's eyes met the dragon. A beautiful male Feathered Fury that sported sapphire feathers on it's head, teal feathers on it's neck and wings and violet feathers on it's torso, tail and legs.

"He's amazing," Branch gasped

"He's beautiful," Poppy added

"I want to ride him," Scarlett responded "Can I ride him daddy?"

"This dragon's not for riding," Reby chuckled rubbing her hands through Scarlett's hair "This dragon has a very important mission, one I can't really explain to you yet because of your age.

"Your going to have him mate with Melody so she can have babies."

"Hey your not supposed to know that type of stuff for several more years."

"That's okay, I seen mommy and daddy do it before in their room when they thought the door was fully closed and I was asleep, I'm surprised I don't have a baby brother or sister yet."

"Wait you saw what now?" Poppy gasped in shock.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Let's just leave Melody and the male feathered fury alone so they can hopefully bond and in the future possibly give us some new baby feather furies?" Reby replied feeling super uncomfortable and grossed out over what Scarlett revealed.

"Wait can I at least name it first. Every dragon needs a name."

"Well I suppose so,"

Scarlett studied over the dragon for a moment "He's beautiful like a gem, and has multiple colors that light him up like a rainbow. I got it, Rainbow Gem! That's his name."

"It's beautiful darling," Poppy replied "Now let's leave Melody and Rainbow Gem together so they can bond."

"While we're at it are any other of our riders here on the edge?" Branch asked

"Suki, Fuzzbert, Smidge, Guy Diamond, Cooper and Creek is, why?"

"I need to call a team meeting ASAP, it involves the future of all dragons and a possible solution that could finally end this war."

"I'll gather them up immediately."

Later that afternoon all the riders met up at Dragons edge as Branch called a meeting. Branched asked Oaken to watch Scarlett during the meeting, and Oaken showed her many of the different dragons they had on the island.

"Okay what's this meeting all about?" Creek whined "We just defeated a bunch of hunters yesterday and I was wanting _one _day to actually relax.

"Trust me it's important."

"Then what is it?" Smidge asked.

Branch sighed "Yesterday after the mission, and after I returned to Troll Tree I came to a realization, I can't do this forever, I cannot continue to lead you into war against heavily armed dragon hunters that outnumber us."

"And your retiring," Creek interrupted "Well that means it's time to nominate a new leader, I nominate me, all those in favor?" Everybody just glared at Creek.

"How come after all these years you are still so immature?" Suki asked.

"As I was saying," Branch continued "I have come to the conclusion that the only way we can assure that the dragons are fully safe from the hunters is if we move them somewhere where the hunters can't find them, move all of us somewhere where the hunters can't find us."

"Um Branch there is a small problem with that." Biggie interrupted

"Small problem?" Satin joined in "More like huge problem, how the Hades are you going to move every single dragon in the world to a completely new location."

"Not to mention every troll in the Troll Tree," Chenille added.

"The Troll Tree has been our home for several generations," Guy Diamond responded "They are not going to be easily persuaded in just packing up and leaving because you fear this war is a loss cause."

"I know this is not going to be a easy task, but we have tried everything against the hunters but even if we win one war another shortly follows, we can't do this forever, none of us can. Eventually, they are going to find a way to defeat as, and everything we have done over these years would have been for nothing."

"But Branch," Reby spoke up, "Even if we do convince the Troll tree to move to a new location, we aren't the only tribe that has dragons, there is also Raider's tribe, and Heather. Convincing three tribes to just pack up and move to a unknown location, it's impossible."

"And where is this new location anyway?" Cooper asked

"The Hidden World."

"Woah wait time out?" Chenille spoke up, making the time out sign with her hands. "You mean to tell me you are wanting us to pack up three tribe full of dragons and trolls, and move them to a supposed mythical place? And you guys say me and Satin are the crazy ones!"

"That's it the Chief has lost his mind!" Creek blurted out "The offer for me to take over as leader is still open."

"NO!" Everyone blurted out.

"Branch nobody knows if the Hidden world even exist much less where it is." Cooper spoke up.

"Nobody is going to be okay with this Branch," Smidge added.

"Look this is a long shot I know, but at this point I have nothing left to lose."

"Except the respect of your entire tribe!" Creek yelled out.

"Dude, you are horrible today." Cooper replied to Creek.

"How are we even going to start looking?" Biggie asked "None of us really know much about the other islands outside of Dragon's edge and where the hunters are hiding out."

"We don't have to." Poppy replied, "I know somebody who will be perfect for this assignment. If the Hidden World exist, she will find it."

"And who is this girl?" Smidge asked.

"Raider."

Far in the ocean A hunting ship went out and searched for it's missing vessel. When the hunting ship did not return on time, the hunters leader sent out another boat to search for it. After searching all day they eventually stumbled on some floating pieces of wood.

"Look ahead!" One of the hunters cried out pointing his fingers North. The other dragons looked ahead and saw floating toward them was a flag with the hunters insignia on it.

"Not again," one of the hunters growled, we got to get word back to Grim fast.

In a stone mansion sitting at a table a grey troll wearing a black robe stood over a map of all the surrounding islands. Branch and his band of riders had been pushing them farther and farther back, making it harder for them to operate. As he pondered on what to do next he was interrupted by a fellow hunter.

"Branch has sunken our ship Grim!"

Grim sighed as he picked up a helmet made out of the skull of a Night Fury and put it over his head. The mask covered his entire head and face, and made him look as ruthless and intimidating as he was.

"So it's true then, the dragon lovers has interfered with our business again, that's the third time this month.

"Sir we are running out of vessels, and our men is getting scared, we can't continue to run like this."

"Then it's time to bring in the other nations. Branch thinks because his Troll Tree is dragon friendly that he can interfere with the dragon hunting business of other nations, he will soon realize that his meddling will come at a cost. Branch's continued actions is a cause for war, and if he wants a fight, I will bring it, and bring in five other dragon hunting nations with us. Tell me my friend, is there any tribes out there that are allies to Branch?"

"As the matter of fact there is."

"Good, launch a attack, it's time Branch receives a little message."

**And we now have our villain, and trust me when I say, he is going to be ruthless. **


	4. A brutal slaughter

**Tapdancing Giraffe, thank you for your comedic, they really help add some lighthearted fun to a otherwise dark and gritty story. Please continue making me laugh with every review of this needlessly overly dark story. **

The next day Poppy saddled up on Starfire and made her way to the forest tribe where Raider and Jo lived, taking Scarlett along with her. The day before Poppy sent out a letter to her friends in the forest tribe alerting them of her arrival and Poppy was excited to see her old friends again. She hadn't seen them since Scarlett was born, both being busy helping take care of their tribes so she knew they would be super excited to see how of big Scarlett had gotten over the past five years.

It took four hours to get the forest tribe but once they got there they were greeted with the warmest hug by Raider and Jo.

"Oh my Gods it's been to long," Raider replied wrapping her friend in a giant hug.

"It has been a while," Poppy agreed.

"Look at you," Jo noticed how big Scarlett had grown since she last saw her. "Last time I saw you, you were no bigger than a grape. Of course you was just a day old then."

"I'm Scarlett," Scarlett replied offering her hand, which Jo gladly offered.

"Names Jo."

"So what brings you all the way here from the Troll Tree?" Raider asked curious.

"What? Can't a girl decide to visit a couple of old friends?"

"Well yes, if that girl wasn't married to the legendary Chief Branch of the Troll Tree. Come on, he sent you here for something didn't he."

Poppy sighed "You know me and Branch to well I'm afraid."

"Comes with being your allies, now come on, what do you need?"

"Okay this might sound kind of crazy…"

"Coming from you and Branch I doubt it," Jo interrupted.

"Okay are you familiar with the legendary hidden dragon world?"

"The one that many trolls tell stories about but has never truly seen?"

"Yes but Branch believes it is really out there and he kind of wants your help to try to find it."

"Question," Jo replied raising her hand "Why?"

"We have been fighting the dragon hunters for more than a decade now, since we were teenagers, and despite all our efforts every time we think we have finally won the war they keep coming back. Branch fears eventually they will find a way to actually beat us, and with Scarlett in our lives now he's afraid of something happening to one if not both of us. He wants to find the hidden world and move all of us plus all the dragons there and live in the hidden world.

"Wow, never knew Branch to get paranoid," Jo replied.

"I have sailed every part of the sea Poppy," Raider replied "Not once have I stumbled upon any hidden dragon world."

"Well the stories didn't just come out of nowhere, someone had to see something for these stories to come to light."

"Even if they are true where are we to even begin looking?" Jo asked.

"Wait," Something just donned on Raider, "Come with me, I think I might have something."

Poppy, Scarlett, and Jo followed Raider to her hut where there was a map laying on her living room table.

"I never gave it to much thought until you brought up the hidden world but there was something I saw many years ago when I was working for Oaken, something I couldn't explain but swear to the gods was real."

"What was it?"

"There was a huge batch of fog, so thick you couldn't see through it, and it went on for miles, I didn't dare sail into it because I was to scared of what I might find. I had never sailed that far out to see and when I turned my ship around I swore I would never sail that far again."

Raider took out a quill and some ink and circled a area on her map on the tip right end corner. "The fog is surrounded by a huge patch of giant rocks. Getting past those alone will be risky but if this place is real than it makes sense that it is in a place that is well hidden and no troll would be sane enough to sail into." Raider pointed at the spot she circled. "That's where we look.

"I hope your right, the survival of all dragons depends on it."

"I will say now though that we aren't moving our tribe down there or our dragons. Your tribe might approve of this, but I think it's crazy and extremely risky since we have no idea how these dragons will react, something tells me they have never seen a troll before."

"You find this place for us, and that will be all we will ask for you."

"Well then," Raider rolled up her map and put in her shirt pocket before turning to Jo. "Set up the boats, it's time to set sail."

Hundreds of hunting ships made their way to the land of the rocky islands, the home of Heathers tribe. The ships was armed with catapults, canons and harpoons to fire at any dragon who tried to flee. Standing on the crows nest of the leading ship was Grim, staring through his telescope he turned to his men and pointed towards the islands signaling them to fire. With that they lit the boulders that was placed on the catapults on fire and launched them at the island. Dozens hit homes and businesses lighting them on fire almost instantly causing terrified trolls to run out of their burning houses.

One of the homes that was hit was Heather's. Grabbing her double wielded ax and her shield she ran outside to see almost every house on her block was on fire and ships filled with hundreds of hunters stormed out onto the islands and started attacking the civilians.

"Mom!" Heather screamed, instantly fearing for the safety of her parents when she saw the burning rocks crashing down on the homes "Dad!"

Boarding Windstorm she flew towards her parents home, only to realize to her horror her worst fear, the house was already on fire.

"No!" Heather flew down and ran towards her childhood home only to watch as it crumbled to the ground before she could do anything. "NO!"

Suddenly she felt a arrow graze by her shoulder. Turning around she saw nearly a dozen hunters charging towards her with bows and arrows.

"Oh you guys just made a horrible mistake." Heather growled unfolding her double wielded ax. She then charged and buried one of her ax's into the arm of one of the hunters, slicing his arm clear off him as she then buried her ax in the hunter's chest. She then lifted her shield and blocked several arrows that fired her direction before lowering her shield swinging her ax low and slicing a hunters foot off from behind his ankle. The hunter fell to the ground and Heather sliced off his hand making him unable to use his bow. Heather then did a one eighty turn and sliced another hunter across the chest.

Raising he shield to block the arrows of the remaining husters she ran back to Windstorm and hopped on her back.

"Windstorm, fry them!" Windstorm then blew out a wall of flames frying the remaining hunters in her path. Heather then took to the air and surveyed the attack on her home, the entire island was burning, and most of the other trolls wasn't near as lucky as her. As she flew over her island she gasped in horror as she saw many of her friends and their dragons slain right in front of her eyes.

"Why are they doing this?"

Windstorm quickly barreled rolled as she avoided getting hit by a arrow. Heather grabbed Windstorm by the reigns and noticing a group of hunters that numbered about fifteen. She steered Windstorm in their direction and had Windstorm fry them in anger. Watching as they screamed while burning to death. She then turned to the hundreds of ships that was lined outside her home and charged them, staying low to make herself a harder target. Windstorm fired at the ships blasting holes in several of the ships hulls as they flew by. If she could sink their ships then they would have no way to escape the island then she could fry them all at once.

She then heard Windstorm scream in pain as a arrow struck her in the side. Grabbing hold of Windstorm's reigns for dear life Windstorm nose dived towards the water and landed with a huge splash. Extending her hand out towards Windstorms face to keep her calm she grabbed Windstorm by the reigns and they both swam under the boats back towards the shore, making sure to avoid the nets that was being dropped in the water trying to retrieve Windstorm.

As they quickly resurfaced to catch a breath of air they hid behind one of the ships and stayed totally quite as they heard Grim talking to his crew. "Don't worry about that one girl or her dragon, we need one of them alive in order to send Branch the message. Besides there is nothing she can do by herself."

As much as Heather hated to admit it Grim was right, by herself there was no way to stop that mass number of hunters. The both of them made sure not to make a sound as they made it onto shore they both hid behind some rocks and Heather pulled the arrow out of Windstorm's side.

"Your going to be okay girl, your going to be okay." Knowing that there was no way she could continue to fight these hunters on her own, and no where to escape at the moment without being spotted Heather quietly led Windstorm to a storm shelter and the two of them hid out, Heather staring at the above action through a small crack through the shelter door.

Her entire island was up in flames, and just about all of the islands inhabitants and their dragons had been wiped out. She gasped when she saw Grim walk onto the island dressed in his robe and helmet, several other hunters followed behind him as they walked towards each troll laying on the ground. He ran his sword through the chest of each one, making sure they were dead. He did that with each and every troll he saw, and Heather couldn't help but sob at what she witnessed, she had survived the war with Blood, watched as her brother died right in front of her, but witnessing Grim run his blade through the bodies of every citizen on her island then watching helpless as the hunters skinned and beheaded every last dragon was the most horrifying, most terrifying thing she had ever experienced. She couldn't help but throw up as she smell of blood polluted the air.

Windstorm accidently bumped into the wall causing a hunter outside to hear a noise from inside the shelter. Taking out his sword he slowly made his way to the shelter. Heather gasped and reached for her ax, her heart pounding in fear as the hunter reached for the doorknob and twisted it only to find it was locked. The hunter slammed his body against the door trying to force his way in. He then took out his sword and raised it hoping to cut off the lock when Grim grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Get back to the ship."

"Grim there is something in there, what if it's a villager or a dragon."

"Then they can warn Branch that I'm coming for him and his dragons. We have done enough here, we have enough dragons for now. It was successful hunt. There is no need for anymore bloodshed today."

The hunter nodded and put away his sword, Heather watched as Grim loaded the dragon heads and bones on their ships and sailed off.

Heather stormed out of that shelter as fast as she could and made her way to her childhood home. That is when she fell to the ground and sobbed, laying in front of the porch, dragged out of the burning rubble and laying on the charred bodies of her parents, having burned to death in the fire. Grim had killed everybody on her island, slaughtered them all and their dragons for nothing, she was the only survivor.

She lost her brother years ago, and now she just lost her entire home, Grim was going to pay for this, she was going to find Branch and together she was going to ensure Grim burned for his actions.

**Brutal I know. Let me know if this ever crosses into the M rating because I can easily change it if it does. **


	5. Finding the hidden world

**Sorry I didn't update last week, long story short I had a lot going on. ****I went to a football game in another city and it got delayed halfway through the game for a hour do to lightning. Then at the zoo I was super busy having to deal with the Monarch butterfly migration coming through Oklahoma, which for you non nature experts is when the Monarch butterflies migrate from Canada to Mexico to breed. Well a lot of them has been stopping at the zoo to rest and we have been tagging them to track their journey. It's fun but time consuming. **

**Oh and I saw Abominable, super cute and amazing. **

**Oh and Reby kind of pointed this out last chapter but I have kind of taken inspiration a little from Game of Thrones with this story. Not a lot but enough to similarities. **

**Anyway back to it. **

Branch, Reby, Scarlett and Poppy watched as Melody and Rainbow Gem circled the sky as the two of them gazed into each others eyes. The two of them had gained quite a liking for each other and it was looking more and more likely each day that the two of them would be a perfect breeding match.

"Isn't it amazing?" Reby asked "For the first time since we turned Dragon's edge into a breeding facility we could finally have a matching pair for one of the rarest dragons on Earth.

"Yeah," Branch replied getting a little misty eyed over the possibility of Melody becoming a mother in the near future. "Looks like Melody has a new male in her life."

"Oh do I sense a little bit of jealousy in your voice?" Reby teased "Afraid Melody will forget about you and fly off with her new man?"

"No!" Branch viciously denied. "It's just that before Scarlett was born Melody was basically my kid. And I guess I still kind of see her as one."

"So it _Is _jealousy," Poppy replied joining in the teasing.

"Is not!" Branch continued to deny.

"Jealous!" Reby teased again and soon both Reby, Poppy and even Scarlett all joined in teasing Branch over Melody, only breaking up when Heather swooped down and ran over to the group. The look of terror on her face instantly killed the playful mood of the other trolls.

"My entire tribe has been wiped out!"

"What?" Branch gasped.

"There was a attack, a army of dragon hunters. I have never seen a army this size before it was like the size of three armies meshed into one. We tried to fight them back but they were to powerful. I was the only one to get out of there alive but the rest of my tribe, their dragons, my parents, they're all…." Heather collapsed to the ground unable to bring herself to finish. Poppy wrapped a comforting arm around her friend as she grieved for her tribe.

"Do you know who led the attack?"

"I think I heard his name spoken when I was hiding, Grim I think."

"Oh gods," Branch gasped hearing his name spoken figuring out the meaning of the attack.

"You know this troll?"

"Me and my team have been fighting his hunters for a year now. We have been hitting them hard but every time we think we beat them they just come back with more. He will not stop no matter what we do."

"Branch, I have seen firsthand how many ships he has. There has to be more trolls on those ships combined then your entire tribe."

"We can beat them, we always have."

"Branch, my tribe was warriors too, and they were all wiped out. You can't beat them the way we did Blood. There are to many.

"Well we can't just let them get away with murdering an entire tribe." Reby replied.

"Branch, what's the plan?" Poppy asked.

Branch sighed "I know why this attack happed, he is trying to send me a message to back off. He must have known somehow that your tribe was allies to me and eliminated it to strike fear and hope we back away from the fight. This attack, your tribe's death, it all falls on me Heather, because I started this war. I am so sorry for your loss, but I guarantee I will find a way to fix this, somehow." Branch turned to his wife. "Poppy get the other riders together, it's time for a emergency meeting."

Deep into the ocean Raider was sailing her boat deeper into and deeper into the harsh waters while Jo kept a eye out for any strange fog that would lead them to the Hidden World.

"See anything yet?" Raider asked.

"For the millionth time I will let you know if I see something, you don't have to ask every five minutes."

"Sorry, it's just the excitement of being the first to discover and document a hidden dragon world is just making me anxious to no end. This could be the biggest moment in our lives here."

"And the most dangerous," Jo replied "With all that thick fog and rocks you will be lucky if we even make it into the Hidden World, then there is the fact that these are wild dragons that have probably never seen a troll before. Who knows how they are going to react to us?"

"Well good thing you got me to bail us out if things get out of hand."

"Are you saying I can't protect myself?"

"Jo, your dragon skills are amazing but when it comes to hand combat well let's just say it's best to stay by my side."

"Hey I might not be as good with a sword as you but I guarantee I could shoot you out of the sky with Hurricane."

"Jo I spent years with only dragons and Oaken as my company fighting dragon hunters while you was a slave and you think you can out duel me on dragon back?"

"Okay, when we get back to land we settle this once and for all, loser has to call the other the Queen of Dragons for the rest of their life."

"Oh you are on, but you are so going to regret this decision when…"

"I see fog!" Jo suddenly interrupted "To your left."

Raider made a sharp turn to her left and sure enough they saw a thick fog in front of them, that got thicker the closer they got.

"Might want to get down from the crows nest Jo, if these dragons are dangerous you are a easy target to pick off." Jo instantly got down from the crows nest and joined Raider at her side, grabbing a mace for protection in case the dragons made any moves.

As they entered the fog Raider had to focus all her attention on not crashing into any of the giant rocks sticking out of the water. As they sailed pass the rocks the two Trolls definitely heard what sounded like dragons.

"Oh I definitely believe this is the hidden world," Jo replied.

"What gave you that idea the unwelcoming entrance or the sound of a million dragons squawking?"

"Maybe a little of both."

After about five minutes of battling the fog and giant rocks they finally entered the hidden world were million of dragons flew above their heads.

"Wow," they both gasped in unison.

"There are dragon species I didn't even know existed living in here." Jo replied

"They must have never ventured out of this world before."

The two trolls saw the beautiful green grass and tall hills. Trees with every type of fruit you could think of, and water so clear you could see the fish swimming underneath it.

"This place would be amazing to settle down, just think a world untouched by troll hands."

Jo suddenly spoke up, her voice cracking out of fear. "And I think the dragons would like for it to stay that way."

Suddenly a swarm of a dozen dragons suddenly surrounded the boat, all of them growling in anger as they stared down at the two invaders.

"Raider get us out of here pronto."

Raider quickly turned the ship around as one of the dragons fired a blast. Jo quickly grabbed a shield and blocked the dragon's blast as Raider worked on getting them out of the hidden world.

"Raider hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, this thing isn't exactly built for speed!"

"Why didn't we bring our dragons?"

"I didn't think it would be necessary!"

"Well you thought wrong!"

"Just shut up and let me focus!"

Several fireballs narrowly missed the ship, causing waves that almost tipped the boat over and knock it into rocks in the process. One blast hit the crows nest setting it on fire, in a attempt to prevent the fire from spreading Raider tipped the ship over enough to slam the crows nest into the rocks knocking it off the ship. After a close call, and Jo having to block several more blast with her shield they finally made it out of the Hidden world, very thankful none of the dragons decided to follow.

After taking a moment to catch their breaths Jo spoke up. "I don't think that Branch will be able to move his tribe to the hidden world."

It was dark when Branch and Poppy returned home after a long meeting with the riders. After a several hour meeting their was still no full agreement on how to handle Grim or his army. The only thing they all agreed on was that Grim had to be stopped.

Scarlett had fallen asleep on Melody's back by the time they had returned home and Poppy carefully lifted her up and carried her in her arms so not to wake her as Branch got the keys to open his pod door.

After lighting a candle to see inside the dark house him and Poppy gasped to see a strange troll sitting in Branch's chair.

"Hello Branch, I've been eager to meet you."

"Who are you?" Branch growled grabbing his fire sword and lighting it, ready to use it if he needed to. "How did you get in my house?"

"Put the sword down Branch I'm not here to hurt you, if I was…" The troll snapped his fingers and two more trolls walked up behind Branch and Poppy pointing crowbars at their backs causing Poppy to cradle Scarlett close for protection "You and your wife would be dead by now."

"You didn't answer my question, who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Your back door was unlocked and I think both of you know who I am?"

"Grim?" Branch realized

"Why are you here?" Poppy finally spoke up.

"As much as it may surprise you two I am not here looking for a fight."

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it," Branch growled.

"Now Branch do you have to be so hostile, surely we can settle our differences like adults now can we?"

"You murdered an entire tribe, a tribe that was close allies to us, and you dare expect me to not be hostile?"

"Well it was to send you a message about the of power I possess."

"Well message received."

"Branch let me make something clear to you, I don't want a war, I don't think you do either. A war will only end in bloodshed and you already have enough blood on your hands over the years do you really want any more?"

"Then stop hunting those dragons."

"Branch, I believe you have misjudged me. I am not a poacher, neither are the two trolls behind you. We are all chiefs of our own tribes, chiefs of tribes of hunters. See Branch, dragon hunting is a proud sport in our tribes, dating back to generations, we don't go out illegally killing dragons for money like you think we are and are probably use to dealing with, the practice is legal in our country and all we want is for you to not go into our waters and mess with our business. We respect that your tribe don't hunt dragons and we don't invade your waters looking for dragons, we only stick to our on waters. So let me make you this one offer right now, this war can be over, and no more bloodshed will happen if you agree not to interfere with our perfectly legal business. We won't enter your waters, we won't hunt your dragons, we never have to cross paths again. I don't want a war Branch, but your actions is means for it, which is why I am offering this one truce. I suggest you think long and hard about your next move. You don't want your daughter over there to grow up without a father do you?"

Branch growled at Grim for daring to use his daughter as leverage.

"I'll see myself out," Grim replied as he got up and headed for the door. "I suggest you think about my offer, it's the only one I'm making. My allies outnumbers yours, so does my army. A war will only end poorly for you."

Grim ordered the two other tribe leaders to lower their weapons and the three of them walked away, leaving Branch and Poppy to think hard about their next move.

"What now?"

"We need the whole team together on this decision, I don't want a war either, we saw what happened to Heathers tribe, the last thing I want is for that to happen to the Troll Tree. But I fear what will happen if I let him get his way."

"One of the hardest things about being Chief is making hard decisions, the right decision is never always the easiest."

"I know, I just never dreamed it would be_ this_ hard."


	6. The compromise

**So in case you didn't here there is going to be a HTTYD holiday special coming this December on NBC that takes place after Hidden World entitled Homecoming. Is it wrong to be as excited as I am? Who cares I'm hyped!**

**Anyway back to it. **

"Grim did what!?"

The following morning Branch called the riders together and explained everything to them, from Grim breaking into his house and threatening his family to his so call proposal. Needless to say the riders were definitely riled up over it, especially Reby.

"Branch you can't seriously be considering excepting Grim's proposal are you? Allowing him to hunt even in his own waters would be catastrophic."

"Who knows how many dragon species he and his men could wipe out if we allow that." Heather added.

Branch had been thinking Grim's offer over all night, he hardly got any sleep because Grim's words was still on his mind. He would never forgive himself if he just allowed Grim to do whatever he wanted in his waters, but at the same time, he still had what happened to Heather's tribe fresh on his mind.

"Heather you know what happened to your tribe, you said it yourself they outnumber us. There was two other chiefs with him from their own tribes. That means at least three armies to deal with combined. When we fought Blood, it was just his men and no more, but this is bigger than that. We are going up against three tribes, all of them heavily armed, even if we had everyone from mine and Raider's tribes fighting there is still a strong chance we will be outnumbered."

"Branch we have never backed down from poachers no matter how dangerous." Reby protested.

"These are not poachers Reby!" Branch fired back. "These tribes have the legal right in their tribe to hunt for dragons as long as they stay within their own waters. As much as I hate to admit it dragon hunting is legal in some tribes. Poachers illegally hunt certain animals regardless of what the law in those countries are, but Grim and his men they are not breaking laws when they hunt in their waters."

"Still don't make it right," Suki replied.

"Well right or not it is their law, and as Chief now of the Troll Tree I have to make decisions based on a legal standpoint for the protection of my tribe. Last thing I want is to break the peace and a war break out between tribes. If I don't accept his proposal I wouldn't just be putting the riders into danger, I would be putting my whole tribe."

"It's not fair though," Reby was starting to tear up at the thought of Branch even considering Grim's offer. "All those dragons he would kill." Reby turned to Poppy. "Please Poppy say something, talk him out of this please!"

"I'm not very fond of the thought of them freely killing dragons either, but Branch is bright, we got to put the safety of our tribe into consideration, if we don't than that means we are putting our desires over the tribe."

"This is ridiculous I can't believe this! I can't believe either of you are even considering…"

"He threatened our entire family Reby, including Scarlett, if you were a mother you would understand..."

"You think I don't care for Scarlett Poppy? She's like a niece to me, but those dragons are my family, and if you mark them for death, you are basically killing one of my own.

"We will not make a decision unless we here from everybody." Branch replied "We are still a team, and whatever we decide, it's going to be a majority vote."

"It's a no for me," Reby replied

"Me too," Heather added.

"Anybody else thought?"

"Come on somebody, think of the dragons."

"Well," Guy Diamond stated "Look you ain't going to like this but I'm going to side with Branch."

"What?" Reby and Heather both gasped "Guy Diamond those monsters will drive those dragons to extinction, and need me to remind you what they did to Heather's tribe, and you are okay with making a deal with them?"

"We've been fighting this war ever since we became dragon riders, I don't want to die before the war with the hunters is over. If that means compromising to where both sides makes a reasonable agreement, than so be it."

"I can't believe this," Reby through her hands up in frustration I just can't believe this."

"Well I for one am not okay with it," Biggie spoke up walking over to Heather and wrapping his arm around her.

"Oh thank Gods Biggie," Heather replied "Someone with some actual common sense."

"Branch if we give in to those murderers than her whole tribe dies for nothing, you can't seriously live with yourself if you just let the hunters get what they want after what they did to Heather's home."

"What happened to Heather is actually why we need to take this compromise," Creek replied "Look I like a good fight as much as the s the next troll but I am still smart enough to know when we are beaten. From what Branch said these trolls have the law on their side. I'm fine blowing poachers to Valhalla because it was just us they were raging war with. But I will never be comfortable putting my entire home at risk."

"Of course you would side with him Creek, you was always the coward of the group."

"What did you just call me Reby!" Creek yelled getting into Reby's face.

"Whoa there is no need to jump to name calling!" Smidge said stepping between the two of them. "Even if the whole idea of us bowing down to those murderers is the dumbest idea I have ever heard in my life and I'm surprised our so called leader would suggest it."

"Well I actually see where he's coming from." Cooper replied "They won't be killing all dragons just hunting those in their territory, ours will be safe. Seems like a fair deal."

"How could you possibly think that's fair?"

Fuzzbert walked over to Reby, Heather, Biggie, and Smidge, hinting he sided with them.

"I would never feel comfortable with allowing them to hunt any dragon, legally or not." Suki replied "I would never forgive myself."

"Let's see," The twins were weighing their options "On one hand it would end the war for good, on the other hand dragons will still be killed. End of war, or continue to blow trolls to hell and risk a early arrival to Valhalla. End of war wins." Satin and Chenille sided with Branch.

"That's seven for the compromise, six against," Branch thought.

"Branch please," Reby cried "Reconsider, these dragons have been your entire life since you discovered Melody!"

Branch sighed "Give me a few minutes to consider both your arguments, then whatever I decide, will be the final option."

"I'm comig with you." Poppy replied but Branch stopped him.

"No Poppy, this is one decision I need to make on my own. Stay here and try to keep the peace. I won't be gone long.

Branch walked to the same hill he always went to when he was struggling over a tough decision or feeling down. No matter what he did his team would be split here, there was no winning option.

"You won't believe how many times I have found you like this Branch." Branch turned around and saw Cloud Guy standing behind him.

"What shall I do Cloud Guy? If I give in then everything I have fought for these past years will mean nothing, Heather's tribe would have died for nothing, grandma would have died for nothing, and gods know how many dragons will die. If I don't give in though I risk the Troll Tree ending up like Heather's tribe."

"Yes, yes, it is a tough decision," Cloud Guy responded scratching his chin. "No matter what you do there will be consequences and not everybody will be happy with you. I can't tell you what to do but I can tell you this, as Chief it is your job to do what is best for your tribe, your going to make some trolls mad along the way but you can't just think about what your heart wants anymore. You knew there was going to have to be sacrifices along the way, the question is what are you going to be willing to sacrifice."

Branch sighed not liking where Cloud Guy was going.

"You never was going to be able to save them all Branch, deep down you know that too."

A single tear fell down Branch's eyes as he knew what he had to do. "Your right."

"Now that doesn't mean you can't counter with your own compromise. They made their offer, now it's your turn to make yours."

"If I have them promise to only hunt the non endangered dragons I can still save the endangered species while keeping the Troll Tree safe."

"Now your acting like a true chief."

"Reby still won't like that though. I risk losing her as a friend if I do this."

"True, she will be mad, but in time her anger will cease, in time you two will see eye to eye again."

Branch sighed he now knew what had to do.

He returned to the other riders, where they all anxiously awaited his decision.

"Here's what we will do, we will give the hunters a compromise of our own. We will tell them that they will only hunt the non endangered dragons or else there will be no deal and we will go to war. No dragon will risk going extinct and we can still keep our tribe safe."

"No Branch, that's not good enough dragon's will still die, I can't believe you are doing this."

"This is my decision Reby, I'm not only your leader but also your chief, you don't have to like it, but I'm sticking with it."

"Well I won't accept it, I will never accept it!" Reby was about to break down into tears. "I can't believe you are just going to throw away everything you fought for all these years!"

"Reby I…"

"No! I don't want to hear no more of your cowardly excuses, you have changed since becoming Chief! And I'm not going to be apart of it anymore! I'm done with this and I'm done with you! I'm going back to Dragons edge permanently and your no longer allowed there!"

"Reby!"

"Don't talk to me Branch!" Reby ran off in tears "Ever again!"

Branch sighed hanging his head low as he watched Reby run off, but she was far from the only one upset at Branch's decision. Heather approached him next, and she looked equally as mad.

"I fought for you Branch for several years, I helped you defeat Blood, I thought you would show your gratitude by helping me get justice for my people, but instead you are just going to cower to them. Reby is right you have changed since coming Chief, you have became a coward. You are letting them get away with murdering my tribe. Your grandmother would be ashamed of the chief you've become. "

Heather then walked off, Biggie followed after her, turning towards Branch and angrily shaking his head in disgust at Branch's choice, soon every troll that sided with Reby and Heather left Branch, only leaving him with the ones that sided with him.

"You going to be okay Branch?" Poppy asked seeing how down Branch looked.

"I just lost the riders Poppy, how can I ever be okay?"

The next day Branch Poppy and the remaining riders met up with Grim. Branch did his best to look strong, even though inside his heart was still breaking from the previous day.

"So Branch," Grim asked "Have you made your decision?"

"I have Grim, and I'm going to offer you a compromise. I will accept your offer on one condition."

"Oh really, and what condition is that?"

"You leave the endangered dragons alone. Only hunt the ones that is not endanger of going extinct. I even have a list of the dragons in your area you are allowed to hunt." Branch handed Grim the list of acceptable dragons to hunt. "I will also be sending a rider your way every week to ensure you are abiding by my demands. You agree and I will leave you alone."

Grim looked at the list and putting on his best act he nodded "Very well, deal." He then shook Branch's hand.

"I will have Creek checking in on you in a week." Branch replied as Grim and his men made their way back to their ships.

"Grim are you really going to accept his demands?" One of Grim's men asked.

"No, in two days we will destroy their breeding facility at Dragon's edge, take their dragons, and leave no survivors. Branch thinks he is in charge, he will soon learn otherwise."


	7. An eye for an eye

_"Wait so grandpa just agreed to let the hunters hunt cetain dragon species? Is that why there is no more dragons? Did the hunters hunt them all to extinction? Did my grandfather exile himself in shame over his decision? If so where is he? I need to find him."_

_ "Rosie settle down the story is not over yet. Geez you teenagers sometimes."_

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it!"

After their heated confrontation with Branch and the spliirt with the riders Heather sat on the beach at Dragon's edge, sitting on a rock watching the sunset while listening to the waves beat against the rocks.

"I prove my loyalty as a alley to Branch for many years, fought along his side risked my life for him and when I need him the most he cowers to enemy. I never thought Branch of all people would turn coward."

"I'm surprised too." Biggie replied, wrapping a comforting arm around Heather. Heather, accepting Biggie's comfort leaned her head on Biggie's chest "I've known Branch all my life, even when he was wanting to be a dragon killer long before meeting Melody he was brave and to stubborn to listen to reason. He often didn't make wise decisions but he never let the fear of death stop him from pursuing his dreams."

"I understand that he's the chief and all now," Heather replied "And that he has to think about his tribe, but I really thought he would take what happened to my tribe into consideration. As riders all of us knew there would be a possibility that we would die and I thought we all accepted that risk. Maybe I put to much hope into Branch."

"For what it's worth. I'm not afraid to die," Biggie replied "Especially with you by my side."

Heather looked up at Biggie and smiled "I did miss you more than anybody. You kept every letter I sent you?"

"Every last one, as well as every portrait. Read them every night before bed. Never did a night go by that I didn't think about you."

"I thought about you every night too." Heather then got up and stared Biggie in the eyes. "Stay with me here Biggie. This can be our new home. We can help Reby with the dragons here and we can be by each others side forever."

"Well…?"

"Biggie please, you're the only troll I have left."

With a smile Biggie wrapped Heather in a kiss. Closing their eyes in the kiss Heather allowed herself to slowly lay on the rock, allowing Biggie to lay on top of her as they lost themselves in the moment.

"I will never leave you." Biggie replied "Rather it's here on Dragon's edge or at the troll tree. I have waited years for you to return to me. I am never letting you go again."

"So that's a yes?"

"That's a yes."

With a joyful squeal Heather wrapped her arms around Biggie's neck as they continued to make out on the rocks, the setting sun shining down on the two of them as neither one was in any rush for the moment to end.

Ever since returning to Dragons edge, Reby lost herself in her work, observing the dragons behavior and looking for potential mates for several of the dragons still without a breeding partner. She was so caught up in her work that she didn't see Oaken walk up to her until he was at her side.

"Suki filled me in on everything that went down between you and Branch. How you feeling?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Reby snapped as she wrote down one dragon's behavior on a sheet of paper.

"Look I understand your feelings, dragons are your life, and you can't fathom the idea of letting even one die. If anyone understands it's me."

"You know I'm surprised your not as furious as me. You separated yourself from society for years, gave up your family to save these creatures. I'm surprised your not flying down to the Troll Tree right now and scolding your brain dead grandson for his stupidity."

"I could do that, but what good would it do? He is the chief after all."

"He's not my chief, not anymore. I'm never going to go back to the Troll Tree. For now on, I live care free, with no one to answer to."

"Now listen here young lady what your thinking about is your desires only, your not even thinking about what Branch is going through with this decision."

"You of all trolls are going to lecture me?" Reby snapped "You abandoned your family, leaving your wife and grandson to think you was dead for years! You ever think of how much pain Rosiepuff went through, having already lost her son and thinking she lost her husband. At least I ain't letting my family think I am dead, unlike you. You would have never even told Branch of your existence if he didn't accidently stumble upon you, let alone your own wife. You have no right to lecture me about anything."

"And you are letting your anger blind your judgment. Have you ever thought that Branch is scared he will lose you and everybody else he cares about. Branch has lost so much in his life, his parents, his grandmother..."

"And Heather lost her entire tribe what's your point?"

"Instead of trying to help him think of another way to keep his family and the tribe safe from Grim and still protect the dragons, you abandoned him, and ridiculed him. Branch needed you all to help him make a decision that would protect both the tribe and the dragons and yet all you were thinking about was the dragons and not the safety of the tribe. Do I think Branch made the right decision in compromising with the enemy? No, and if I saw him I would let him know that. But never would I have just abandoned him, I would have helped him think of another way to keep both the tribe and dragons safe. You aren't chief so all you have to think about is the dragons, Branch though has to think about both because it's his sworn duty as chief."

"Then how would you suggest protecting both?"

"That's not my decision to make, Branch didn't come to me, he came to you, and you abandoned him."

Reby sighed realizing for the first time what Branch was going through. "You think I was to hard on him?"

"I think," Oaken responded "That you were acting with your emotions and not stopping and thinking of what he is going through and working to come up with a idea that worked in both your favors. Branch has a lot on his plate as chief, and he can't operate the same way he used to. You need to realize that."

"Come up with a plan that works out for both of our favors?" Reby thought of what Oaken said to her, than she got an idea, Branch wouldn't like it, and she would definitely be sacrificing her morals if she went through with it, but she was desperate. And desperate times caused for desperate measures "Thanks Oaken."

On another island far from the Trolls Tree and Dragons Edge, Grim and several hunters tracked a certain species of dragon to it's cave. Despite it being a rare species of dragon though Grim wasn't there to kill it, he was there to capture it, to control it."

"You got the dragon root darts?" Grim asked one of his men.

"Yes, and the crushed Mind Warper petals, but tell me why is this dragon so special anyway?"

"The poisonous gas sprayer is exactly what it's name describes. Instead of shooting fire it instead shoots out a poisonous gas that can kill it's victims within minutes. The gas stays in it's accumulated area only dissipating after ten minutes, enough time for it's pray to fall victims to it's deadly fumes."

"You want to catch it to destroy dragons edge?"

"And everything living there." Grim took out a blow dart and placed it in it's tube. "We only have one shot at capturing this dragon before it fires it's venomous gas at us so whatever you do don't miss your target."

Grim and his men talked into the cave where they saw the dragon sleeping in a pile of bones. Bones that belonged to other smaller dragon.

"Ready your darts boys." Grim lifted his tube to his mouth, as well the other hunters. They then blew the dragon root darts at the dragon, striking it in it's side. The dragon's eyes instantly shot open and it jumped to it's feet letting out a loud roar.

"Come on dragon root, work dammit." Grim pleaded.

The dragon took a deep breath about to shoot out it's gas when the dragon root took effect and the dragon fell to the ground passed out. Grim laughed as he took out the crushed Mind Warper petels and blew it into the dragons nostrils effectively taking control of it."

"Listen here you overgrown reptile," Grim laughed as he looked the beast in the eyes "You now belong to me, you will do as I tell you, and the first thing you are going to do is use your gas and poison Dragon's edge, and all it's inhabitants. Then when they are all dead, we are going to do the same, to the Troll Tree."

Back at Dragons Edge the following morning Reby knocked on the pod door that Heather used to use as her home when they all lived on Dragon's Edge. She figured with Heather's tribe gone and with Heather siding with Reby after their feud with Branch that Heather would be staying there.

What she didn't expect was for Biggie to answer the door, especially for him to answer the door shirtless.

"Oh um hey Biggie, um…" Reby had never seen Biggie shirtless before and she was definitely wondering why he was on shirtless in Heather's house. "Um is Heather home?"

"What is it Reby?" Heather walked up to the door wearing only a very poorly tied night robe. Judging by how poorly it was tied and how loose it was Reby assumed she put it on in a hurry. Also besides the fact that it was poorly tied Reby could also tell Heather wasn't wearing anything under it and she could see more of Heather then she needed to. It didn't take a genuis for Reby to figure out they were doing something last night.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something here?" Reby asked getting uncomfortable.

"No, no, it's fine come on in." Despite not wanting to look at what was nearly poking out of Heather's robe Reby joined in turning to Biggie "Actually I was wanting to talk to Heather in private so do you mind giving us the room Biggie?

"Sure thing, I'll get dress and fix breakfast, your welcome to join."

"I would love that thanks."

As soon as Biggie left Heather turned to Reby "What you need?"

"I think I have a plan in mind that will help you get vengeance for your people and send a message to Grim what will happen when you mess with one of us."

"I'm listening."

"Fair warning, if we go through with this, we give be giving up our morals and our reputations will forever be stained. I wouldn't be suggesting if I wasn't desperate."

"What is it?"

"Grim wiped out your tribe, I say we take all our dragons from Dragon's Edge, and wipe out his."

Heather's eyes widened for a moment in shock. "You realizing what you are suggesting right?"

"I do, and I don't care, A message needs to be sent to Grim that we won't compromise for nothing."

"This will be cold blooded murder, there are innocent people in that tribe."

"We won't be killing innocent trolls. We will lay fire to the village, destroy dragon hunting businesses, and strike fear in the villagers about what happens when their chief messes with us, but we won't kill innocent blood. We won't stoop down to their level. We will only kill those who were there the night your village died."

" Regardless if we only kill Grim's men or not, if word gets back to Branch you know the consequences for our actions."

"I'll take the fall if that happens. But Grim must be brought down."

Heather thought it over for a minute then nodded. "Very well, I'm in."

"An eye for an eye," Reby extended her hand for Heather to shake, which she accepted.

"An eye for an eye."

**There's a old saying that there can't be fire without smoke, and oh boy Reby is about to bring the smoke, and it's going to cause the biggest of bonfires when it's done. **


	8. Dragon's edge falls

**Sorry if this chapter comes across as rushed and/ or lazy. I was tired when I wrote this chapter so it may not be up to par with my previous chapters.**

The sun was just starting to rise as a boat pulled up to Dragon's Edge, riding on the boat was Cooper, Guy Diamond and Creek. Reby and Heather was working with the dragons when they saw the boat pulling up. At first they growled at the thought of those three showing up after siding with Branch's stupid idea but they decided to go greet them anyway and at least see why they were showing up.

"Why are you here?" Reby asked Cooper when he and the other two stepped out of the boat.

"I thought we could try to bury the hatchet and make peace," Cooper replied

" Unless you three admit that you were stupid for agreeing with Branch's idiotic plan I highly doubt that will happen."

"See," Creek pointed out "I told you this was a stupid idea. They aren't interested, this was a complete waist of time."

Guy Diamond instantly silenced Creek as he turned to Heather. "Look Heather, Biggie showed up at the Troll Tree this morning in a attempt to try to make peace with Branch and get the team all on the same side again. He doesn't like the idea of us splitting no more than I. We've all disagreed with how situations could be handled in the past and always worked things out, it can happen again."

"This is different though Guy Diamond, he is selling himself out to the enemy out of fear."

"That is why Biggie is talking to him. He didn't agree with Branch or us but unlike the rest of you he is actually approaching him with a clear head and calm manner."

"What do you mean unlike us?" Reby snapped about ready to lunge at Guy Diamond before Cooper came in and broke them apart.

"Enough, we did not come here to insult each other and pick fights. We came here to settle our differences. Now if we could all just act like adults."

"Forget it," Reby replied.

"Enough!" They all turned around to see Oaken walking up to the pier. "All of you! All five of you are acting like immature little children."

"Hey for the record I have mostly stayed out of this," Creek replied which got him a look from Oaken.

"All of you are letting your differences jeopardize what is a powerful friendship."

"It has nothing to do with differences," Reby "This isn't about how we are going to attack an enemy, it's about caving in to the enemy."

"Reby, I am very disappointed. I thought we talked about this yesterday about how Branch is having to make difficult choices as chief and how you abandoned him without even attempting to come up with another plan of action. Now your friends are trying to make things right and you are spitting in their faces. This is exactly what the enemy wants, for you all to split yourselves apart. He knows how powerful you are together so he is trying to break you all apart. Why do you think he attacked Heather's home first? Because she was by herself without the backup of her friends. You are giving him exactly what he wants and now that some of your friends are trying to make piece you are instead choosing to still act like a spoiled child not getting their way and crying about it. Now what are you a grown up mature dragon rider? Or a child?"

"Wow?" Creek thought out loud "Oaken sounds a lot like Rosiepuff."

"What do you think drew us together?"

Heather sighed in guilt. "I guess if Biggie can make peace between Branch we can at least try to. I will never agree with what Branch decided but if he can make peace and work out a new solution to our predicament than we can."

Reby sighed "It will take a lot for the two of us to regain what has been lost, but I guess that doesn't mean I can't at least try."

"Good, now are you all going to get on that boat and go back to the Troll Tree and make peace or am I going to have to tie you to the ship and sail you back there myself?"

Suddenly there was a explosion coming from the other side of the island. Turning and running to the direction of the noise they all gasped to see Grim invading the island. Smidge, Fuzzbert, and Suki was fending off the hunters as best as they could but they was soon finding themselves surrounded.

"There is to many of them!" Smidge screamed as she clashed swords with one of the hunters.

"I don't understand it?" Guy Diamond gasped "They accepted our compromise this was not supposed to happen."

"Well it has!" Suki screamed as she impaled her sword through one of the hunters.

"Heather, Oaken, free the dragons and get them to the Troll Tree as fast as possible." Reby took out her crossbow and loaded it before turning to Cooper, Guy Diamond, and Creek. "You three are with me."

Heather and Oaken nodded as they fled to free the dragons. Reby then charged the hunters firing her crossbow into one of their chests. Creek grabbed a ax and started swinging it, letting out a war cry as he planted it into the chest of a hunter. Cooper took a mace and while holding it in his teeth he started swinging it at the first hunter he saw, beating him across the face.

Guy Diamond was the most upset of the group, he had witnessed the hunters agree with Branch's proposal, he thought the war was over. Why are they still attacking?

"Why are you doing this?" Guy Diamond screamed as he clashed swords with one of the hunters. "We made a truce, the war is supposed to be over. Why are you still attacking?"

"Your denying us the best dragons!" The hunter answered as he swung his sword scraping Guy Diamond's arm and causing him to drop his sword. The hunter raised his sword ready to finish Guy Diamond off when he felt a arrow go through his back. As the hunter fell Guy Diamond saw Reby standing behind him reloading her crossbow.

"Thanks"

"We may be angry at each other but we're still a team," Reby responded. Suddenly they all heard a roar, flying out above the trees everyone gasped at the new dragon hovering above them.

"Is that a…?" Suki started to ask in fear.

"Poisonous gas sprayer?" Reby recognized "But we don't have one of those."

"That's because it belongs to me," Grim laughed stepping out of the shadows. Suki growled at the sight of Grim and charged after him, but as Grim calmly put on his mask the Gas Sprayer suddenly sprayed his gas at the riders. The riders all started coughing and gasping for air as the gas consumed their lungs. Suki suddenly dropped her weapon and fell to the ground, followed shortly by Reby, Creek, Fuzzbert, Smidge, Cooper, and Guy Diamond.

"What is that?" Heather gasped when she and Oaken saw the gas from the other side of Dragon's Edge. They had freed a third of the islands dragons and sent them on their way to the Troll Tree, including Melody and Rainbow Gem, but the sight of the gas had stopped them in their tracks.

"No, it can't be?" Oaken gasped "A poisonous gas sprayer?"

"A poisonous what?"

"Heather, get your friends out of here, now. I'll finish freeing the dragons."

"But Oaken?"

"Heather there's no time to argue, get them out of here and do it now, go!"

Heather wanted to protest but she knew better then to argue with Oaken. So grabbing her dragon she flew over to the gas, only to scream when she saw he friends laying lifeless in a cloud of gas. She had no idea if they were alive or not, but she knew that if they didn't get out of there now it wouldn't matter.

Holding her breath she ran into the gas grabbing one of her friends at a time and carrying them over to Windstorm. She grabbed Reby first, followed by Suki, Guy Diamond, Smidge, Cooper, Fuzzbert, and Creek.

"Your going to be okay everyone, your all going to be okay. Hang on." Hopping on Windstorm she flew as fast as Windstorm could fly back to the Troll Tree, praying to the gods that her friends would make it.

Oaken had freed about half of the remaining dragons and sent them on their way to the Troll Tree when he heard Grim and his men show up.

"I have heard of you and your kind." Oaken replied emotionless as he turned around to face Grim. "You hunt dragons for sport, take pleasure in the slaughter of helpless animals, void of any guilt over what you do."

"And I've heard of you Oaken," Grim replied taking out a double edged battle ax. "The Troll that spent almost two decades away from his family to protect the dragons, raged war with the infamous Blood. You are a mighty and honorable warrior. I admire that in a troll, but you must know you are over your head this time old man. I offer you this one chance to flee now, I would rather not kill you."

"If you want these dragons," Oaken pulled out a battle ax of his own and grasped it firmly in his hands. "That's the only way you are going to get them."

"As you wish," Grim swung his ax, Oaken barely dodged it as he swung his own, only to see Oaken easily block it. The two clashed for several minutes neither one easing up, but the longer the battle went on the more Oaken was starting to slow down.

"Your age betrays you Oaken, your tiring out. Grim spun out of the way as Oaken swung and planted his ax in Oaken's shoulder blade. Oaken screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. Grim put his ax away and pulled out a sword, holding it up to Oaken's neck.

"There never was going to be a truce was there Grim?" Oaken asked as his voice got weak from exhaustion. "This was all a ploy to break the team up, to weaken them in order to make them vulnerable for a attack to pick us off."

"Oh look, finally a rider with wisdom," Grim laughed. "You see as a team you riders were unstoppable, but if we were able to separate you, to split you apart, well you were much more prone to an invasion, powerless to defend yourself. And all it took was to gong after Branch's fears. By wiping out Heather's tribe Branch feared what would happen to his own if he couldn't stop us, so when I offered up this phony peace treaty he instantly jumped on it, splitting the team right in the middle. And it worked, Dragon's Edge is mine, half his team is fighting for their lives. Short on numbers his tribe will fall, and so will he.

"You underestimate my grandson, you may take dragon's edge, you may kill me and some of our dragons, but once my grandson learns of your treachery, he will not rest until you are dead."

"Oh, I am counting on him to try, not that it will do him any good. By the time all of this is finished, he will end up just like you.

Grim then ran his blade through Oaken's chest. Oaken gasped and wheezed as he felt himself taking his last breath. Soon he fell to the ground and died, and Grim wiped the blood off his sword on Oaken's own coat.

"They might have managed to get some of the dragons out of here but not all of them. Kill what is left but make sure you leave some of their body parts here for him to discover when he arrives. I want him to see the chaos he has caused due to the war he has started. I want him to feel responsible for what has happened today. I want him to suffer emotionally before he suffers physically. So when I finally run my blade through his chest, the satisfaction will be that much more sweeter. "

**You all knew not everyone was going to make it out alive in this final installment to my dragons trilogy. But oh the bloodshed has just began my friends, there will be much more heartache to come, so prepare yourself for what's coming next, it's going to be insane. **


	9. Aftermath

Branch flew as fast as he could on Melody's back towards Dragon's Edge, a look of panic glued to his face. As soon as Heather arrived at the troll tree, the lifeless bodies of several of his team on Windstorm's back, she told Branch of the attack through tears and a panic stricken voice. After rushing their friends to the medical room the remaining riders and Peppy saddled up and flew to Dragon's Edge at once.

What he found brought Branch to instant tears. Scattered across the beach, laid out in perfect rows intended for Branch to see, was the remains of hundreds of dragons. Many of them had been beheaded, some of them where skinned, and others only their torsos remained, the rest removed to be mounted on walls or skins to be worn as a sick fashion statement.

Branch knelt down to the decapitated bodies of two dragons, they were a breeding pair, the last two known specimen of the rare ivory scaled barn burner. This breeding pair were the riders last hope that this species of dragons could be saved, now they were gone, the last of their kind slaughtered just in the name of sport. Their heads removed to be mounted on a wall like a sick trophy. A once plentiful dragon now extinct.

"This is my fault," Branch sobbed as he knelt before the row of deceased dragons. "I caused this."

"No," Poppy encouraged putting her comforting hands on his shoulders. "This was Grim's doing."

"But I let it happen, I thought he would live up to his word, only hunt on his island and leave us alone. And now," Branch got up and pointed to the rows of dragons that laid dead in the sand. "I have caused the extinction of at least one species of dragon and made the survival of several others near impossible. It was my duty to protect them, and I caved under pressure, and now several of my best riders might die, because of me, because of a poor decision I made!"

Branch knelt to the ground again and buried his head in his hands "Reby was right."

Branch felt another hand touch him on the shoulders. He looked up to see the Twins standing above him, Chenille's hand on his shoulder "Branch I know this is a bad time but…"

"What is it Chenille?"

"Great Grampa Oaken?" Branch heard Scarlett cry, and Branch's eyes instantly lit up in fear as he got up and ran towards Scarlett's voice.

When he arrived to Scarlett's location he saw Scarlett and Heather in tears, and a look of horror on Peppy's face.

"Branch I'm sorry." Peppy cried when Branch walked up. That's when Branch saw him, laying in a pool of blood was Oaken's body. His skin pale and void of any sign of life, he was gone.

"No," Branch cried kneeling over his grandfather. "Grampa Oaken no!"

"I'm sorry Branch," Biggie replied as he comforted Heather. "He's gone."

"I should have never left him." Heather cried buried her head in her hands.

"You would have been killed too," Biggie ensured "As well as everyone else."

"Branch?" Satin asked when the twins and Poppy arrived. Poppy gasped at the sight of Oaken's body. "What do we do now?"

Branch's tears soon became ones of anger as he growled through clenched teeth. "I tried to be reasonable. I offered them a truce, and they have spat it in my face." Branch got up and he turned to the rest of his team. "Grim wants a fight, I'm going to give it to him."

It was sundown before Reby and the others started to regain consciousness. The doctors worked frantically to get the deadly gases out of their symptoms, having the nurses go up to the mountains and collect wild herbs to crush down into medical tea that would combat the gas. It was a stressful several hours but once they got the medical tea in the trolls symptoms they all took a sigh of relief knowing the tea would do it's job.

Five hours after the trolls ingested the tea Reby opened her eyes, and was greeted by Branch who was sitting in a chair by her side, a look of guilt on his face.

"Hey Chief," Reby replied softly, still weak from her near death experience.

"You were right Reby."

"Come again?"

"I never should have trusted Grim to honor his word. My carelessness nearly got you killed. I am so sorry."

Reby sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, "It's not one hundred percent your fault. I should of tried to steer you a different way, had us all come up with a different idea instead of just attacking you the way I did. When you was just the leader of the dragon riders things were easier. You could just think of ideas that benefited the dragons and our team and nothing else. You didn't have to worry about the tribe cause that was what Rosiepuff was for. But your chief now, you do have to worry about the tribe to, and I was foolish not to take that into consideration. Your idea was still foolish but it came with good intentions, I failed as your team member and friend to help you see the error in your plan and help you come up with a different way of handling Grim's threats."

Reby sat up and looked over her friends, most of them still resting from the medicine. "Where's Heather did she….?"

"Heather's fine, she was the one that got you out of Dragon's Edge on time and saved your life."

"And Oaken?"

Branch lowered his head and Reby's eyes went wide as she gasped "Oh Gods? I'm sorry Branch."

"Heather told me on our way back here that Oaken forced her to leave him so she could get you out of there, he freed several more dragons just by himself. But sadly neither him or all of the dragons made it out."

"My dragons?" Reby gasped "How much gone?"

"Almost half, including the last two Ivory scaled barn burner."

Reby put her head in her hands and sobbed over the loss of many of her dragons that she worked so hard to save.

Seeing how upset Reby was Branch let her be and left the infirmary, where Poppy and Scarlett waited for him outside. Raider and Jo was outside with them too, having arrived back shortly after Branch did. Branch had filled them in on everything, including Oaken's death and the destruction of Dragon's edge.

"So how are they?" Poppy asked

"They'll live, that's the only good thing I can say right now. Reby took it hard, I fear how the rest of them will handle the news."

"I can't believe Oaken's gone." Raider replied "That old fool survived every attack Blood threw at him, he was a one man army. I should have been there."

"It wouldn't have done you any good. Grim is far worse than Blood, he has the law on his side and three tribes at his back.

"So what's the plan now?" Jo asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was so certain that Grim would be a honorable man and keep his word. I was foolish and what is happening to them is on me. But I will fix this, but I will need my team at full strength if we are going to beat him. These guys aren't like any hunters we've faced, and if we are going to beat him it's going to take all of us."

Raider sighed, she had a plan but she didn't like it. "There is one thing we can still do. Even though the dragons won't let us trolls into the hidden world we could still send the dragons over there. It will be a one way trip and we would never see them again, but if it means the survival of the dragons and us it may be all we have."

Branch sighed "The team won't like it."

"Neither do I but it may be all we got. Grim won't let up, and if he's as bad as you say we might have no choice. It might be time we say goodbye to our dragons."

The next morning was Oaken's funeral, the whole tribe showed up as they mourned the lost of the husband of their former chief. As hard as it was for Branch, who led the funeral and fired the first flaming arrow into Oaken's boat, lighting both the body and boat on fire as it started to drift into the sea, Heather took the loss of Oaken harder than anybody. She still blamed herself for his death, if only she had been more persuasive, if only she had came back for Oaken after she got the others on her dragon? She knew Branch told her not to blame herself but she couldn't help but to.

As Reby approached Heather, she drug Heather from Biggies side, catching the attention of both Creek and the twins.

"We still doing your plan?" Heather asked.

"Now, more than ever."

"Maybe we can let Branch in on this, you two have made peace he can help."

"You want to tell Branch that we are going to attack Grim's tribe and set fire to his island? Branch would never go for that. We need to do this in secret. Them bastards killed Oaken, they killed my dragons they nearly killed us. This is how we stop him, we lay waist to his island, we send fear to his tribe, if he is half the chief to his people that Branch is to his, then he will back off.

"You girls are planning something aren't you?" The girls jumped when they heard Creek's voice. Turning around they saw Creek and the twins staring at them, their arms crossed. "You two are secretly planning to do something stupid and crazy that Branch wouldn't approve of are you?"

"Well um…?" Reby started to stutter.

"Creek, please don't tell Branch." Heather pleaded with fear.

"I want in."

"What?" Both Reby and Heather gasped.

"Before what happened at Dragon's edge I would have called you two nuts and totally reported your butts, but that jerk weed tried to kill us after he said he accepted our truce. I want payback, and you two seem just the right amount of crazy to pull something off."

"Um, thanks I think?" Heather replied.

"We're in too." The twins replied "We're all about crazy and stupid, that's what we live for."

"We could use all the help we could get to pull this off." Reby replied "Okay, we will let you in as long as you swear not to tell Branch or Poppy what we are doing."

"Our lips are sealed" Chenille replied as all three of them pretended to zip their lips shut.

"Very well then, let's do this."

**When I first started this trilogy it was meant to be just a parody of How to train your dragon. But when I started Savoir of dragon I discovered that Hiccup came across as a environmentalist, a wildlife warrior, and as a environmentalist myself I decided to use both Savior of Dragons and Legends of Dragons and instead of making a straight parody use them to send a environment message. In Savior I tackled poaching, in this one it's big game hunting. I'm not one hundred percent against hunting, if your going to hunt for food I won't say anything, but hunters especially those who go after big game like bears and wolves I can't stand. Why would anyone think it's cool to kill a animal just to put it's head on their wall? It's sick, and those who travel to Africa for those hunting safaris and kill a lion just for sport are the worst of all. It's sick and shouldn't be legal but sadly is, and that's why I'm tackling the topic in this installment and that's why both this and Saviors of Dragons is so different from the movies they are based off of. Hope you still enjoy it and I will see you next chapter. **


	10. A violent act of vengeance

**This chapter contains extreme violence that some might deem disturbing, if you are not okay with extreme violence please turn back now. **

_"Wait" Rosie asked stopping the story_ _"Reby is supposed to be a good guy, she wouldn't really go throw with this right?" _

_"Pain and sorrow can do a lot to a person," Cloud Guy replied "Especially in a time of war. Those dragons was everything Reby had, and to lose them on top of Heather losing her tribe, Reby was hungry to make them pay."_

_"But I'm sure Branch would have thought of something to stop them that didn't involve attacking his island. That's just as evil, what if a innocent troll got killed?" _

_"Well..." Cloud Guy gave a nearvous chuckle that caught Rosie's attention._

_"A innocent troll did get killed? _

_"I think I should continue with the story." _

"So everyone knows the plan right?" Reby asked as she, Heather, Creek, Satin, and Chenille flew above Grim's village, along with a army of nearly a thousand dragons. It was nightfall as the riders hovered above the village and most every troll had gone to bed, making it the perfect time to unleash their attack. The past two days Reby and her small crew spent from sun up to sun down getting ready for their invasion. First they gathered all the remaining dragons from Dragon's edge to act as their army. Over the past few years Reby learned how to communicate with the dragons and while speaking the dragon language she persuaded them all to join her in her quest for vengeance, giving them almost a thousand dragons at their disposal, more then enough to burn Grim's village to the ground.

Next though was the tricky part, they needed to ensure that when they gathered the villagers up that they stayed put and didn't fight back, that was when a certain plant came in. Known as the paralysis, it was a certain plant with the toxin to paralyze a troll for up to eight hours. Branch had used them more than once in his war with the hunters and now it was Reby's turn.

"Yes," Satin replied "We circle the village with Ash and Cinder, having them spray gas all around the outer limits of the island. Then we light it causing a mass explosion preventing the villagers to escape by leaving the island."

"Then we strike," Heather replied "Having the dragons round up as many villagers as possible, leveling the island to the ground along the way, we shoot these paralysis laced arrows at the villagers to paralyze them."

"Then while they are all paralyzed," Creek finished "We find out which one of them are involved with Grim, strike them down, essentially crippling Grim's fleet making it near impossible for him to pull off a successful attack on us."

"I just want to be the first to say, I love this plan." Chenille spat out. "It's chaotic and I love chaos."

"Remember," Reby added "We only kill those involved with Grim, we are not monsters, we will not kill innocent blood."

"Got it," The other four said in unison.

"Good," Reby then turned to the twins "Satin, Chenille, your up."

Flying down towards the village on Ash and Cinder, at Reby's signal, Ash fired out gas, circling the entire outer limits on the island. Reby watched down on the twins through the scope of her crossbow, making sure to keep a eye out in case anybody spotting them. Sure enough a few trolls did spot them, thankfully at different times so that Reby could take them out with a paralysis laced arrow before they could sound the alarm.

By the time they finished spreading gas around the entire outer limit of the island a good chunk of the gas had spread to the inner parts of the village, increasing the blast range when lit. Cinder lit the spark then Satin and Chenille laughed as the gas exploded into a giant firewall. Engulfing the entire outer edge of the island in tall flames, making escape impossible.

"That's our cue" Reby ordered "Attack!" Reby, Heather, Creek, and the dragons all swooped down as terrified trolls ran outside their pods at the sound of the explosion. Most of them screamed at the sight of the riders as well as the ring of fire making escape from their island impossible.

"Lay waste to this wretched place my babies," Reby ordered the dragons. The dragons separated and started burning the place to ashes.

Circling around the island, Reby took out her crossbow and loaded a paralysis arrow, aiming it at a troll cornered by a home wrecker. Reby fired the arrow, and laughed as the troll fell to the ground, the toxins taking instant effect. The troll twitched for a few seconds but soon his entire lower half became numb and he couldn't move.

"Like fish in a barrel," Reby laughed.

"Light em up boy!" Creek laughed as Blue Fang lit himself on fire. They then blasted through several pods, engulfing them in flames causing the inhabitants in them to flee. Creek then took out several perilysis arrows and shot each troll in either the leg or shoulder, causing their bodies to go numb.

"This is for my people you sadists!" Heather screamed as Windstorm lit up several businesses. The owner of a weapons store ran out of his store and aimed a crossbow at Windstorm, only for the dragon to fire some of her scales at the troll pinning him to the wall.

Then something they tried to avoid happen. Due to having to act in self defense and pinning the troll to the wall of his burning store, the troll quickly found himself engulfed in flames. Heather watched in horror as the troll screamed in agony, his entire body burning. Stepping, off of Windstorm she put her ax to his head, a act of mercy to the troll she wasn't aiming to kill.

As she removed her ax from the troll's head and watched as his body was consumed by the flames she turned and saw the incident around her. She saw the businesses burning to the ground, the pods, the houses. She saw the trolls running in a panic. The scene was just like what she witnessed when she lost her own tribe. The only difference was they wasn't trying to kill any innocent trolls. But she did kill one, even though he was pointing a weapon she reacted wrong and he died because of it.

"He was just trying to defend himself," Heather realized "And I killed him." Heather turned to Windstorm, her eyes becoming wet with tears. "I think, we have made a mistake."

"Hey Heather!" Chenille called out as her and Chenille flew over to her."Least amount of destruction caused has to wash our dragon's afterwards."

"And, your losing," Satin finished as the twins laughed while flying off.

Heather lowered her head in shame once the twins were out of sight and stared once again at the charred remains of the troll she killed. "Your right Satin, I am losing, losing my humanity."

On the other side of the island Reby was rounding up the remaining of the trolls trying to flee them. Not that it would do them any good, there was no way they were going to escape the island. Taking out a flaming arrow Reby shot it in front of the fleeing pack, causing the ground in front of them to burn and the retreating trolls to stop in their path.

Reby then landed Arrow and took out her crossbow and pointed it at the group of terrified trolls. They instantly put their hands up and surrendered to Reby, though that didn't stop her from putting a paralysis arrow through their legs, paralyzing them.

Then with all the trolls gathered up, they sat them all in a big pile, their hands and legs tied up for precautions just in case their paralysis wore off early. The dragons surrounded the trolls ready to fire if they made any wrong moves. As the riders approached the terrified villagers Reby spoke up.

"I don't want to kill all of you."

"The why are you here?" A terrified troll asked.

"You see this girl behind me?" Reby pointed to Heather "Your so called chief murdered her entire tribe senselessly, just to go after my tribe. He murdered hundreds of good trolls. I know for a fact that some of you were there that day her people died, and I want them so they can face the justice for their crimes."

"Nobody is going to confess to something like that."

"Your right, but I'm sure Heather here knows the faces of those who did."

Heather sighed, despite feeling guilty for the actions they have caused, she knew this might be the only way she could get the justice she was craving for her people.

"Goodbye morality," Heather whispered to herself as she approached the terrified villagers and started to study the faces of each and every one.

"He's one," Heather replied "He approached the storm dweller I was hiding in, he was going to kill me."

Reby approached the troll. "State your name, so your people knows who it was that helped kill Heather's tribe.

"My name is Mildew, second in command to Chief Grim, and he is going to kill each and every one of you for this."

"I dare him to try," Taking out arrow Reby slit Mildew's throat with the arrowhead, as all the villagers could do was watch and scream.

"Who else was there that day?" Reby demanded.

Heather continued down the many rows of trolls, pointing out all who was involved in the murder of her people, Reby slitting the throats of all involved in the massacre. By the time Heather was done more than a hundred trolls had been executed in all.

Reby's thirst for vengeance satisfied she had her team board their dragons to leave but not before issuing a warning to the surviving trolls. "Let this be a warning to you all, stop your massacre and slaughter of dragons, or else it will be a call to war. This is your one and only warning!"

Then Reby flew off, followed by Creek, the twins, the dragon army, and then finally Heather. As they flew off Heather looked back at the destruction they caused, the trolls they murdered, _she _murdered. Lowering her head in shame she closed her eyes a tear fell from her face, in her quest for justice she feared the just became as bad as the enemy they were fighting.

A few hours later Grim arrived back to his island. He had been at a meeting with the chiefs of the other tribes on his team and wasn't there to witness the attack Reby led. When he arrived and saw what had been done to his tribe, he gasped.

"What in the name of Valhalla happened?" Grim gasped as he walked through his island studying the damage.

"Chief Grim, please help!" He heard a female voice cry out. Grim ran to the sound of the voice and saw his entire tribe bound to the ground, their hands and feet tied behind them.

"What happened?" Grim asked as he worked on untying the terrified troll.

"Dragon riders came and attacked us, the terrorists that you and the other good chiefs have been fighting. They attacked us, they killed Mildew, they killed over a hundred of us."

Grim gasped as he saw the bodies of his men laying in a pool of blood, their throats slit, he lowered his head and beat his chest as he honored the men he had lost.

"What are you going to do Chief Grim?"

Grim then snarled as he turned to his people "I'm going to burn the entire troll tree to the ground, and make Branch watch as I kill each and every person he ever cared for. He thinks he can kill my people, burn my home? Forget the Gas Sprayer, I'm going to lead an invasion and burn the troll tree, Branch and everyone who lives there, to ash."


	11. Troll Tree's last stand

**This really doesn't have anything to do with this story but one of my oldest stories just hit one hundred reviews joining Knights of Arendelle, Guardians of the wild, and The Incredible Trolls is the exclusive one hundred reviews club. So give a big shoutout to Queen Elsa: Mutant of Arendelle for reaching one hundred reviews *Pops a bottle of Champaign in celebration, pours everyone a glass, realizes most of my readers probably ain't old enough to drink, puts champaign away till another time*. **

**Speaking about Elsa, go see Frozen 2 if you haven't yet, you won't regret it. **

"_You know what your not ready for what's next." Cloud Guy suddenly stopped the story and started walking _away_, much to Rosie's shock. _

"_What? You can't just stop like that, not now."_

"_Trust me kid, I'm saving you the trauma of what happened after that attack. What happens next you are not ready for. It's best that you just go home." _

"_Cloud Guy please." Rosie begged "I am a teenager, I travelled here through a dangerous storm just to find out what happened to the dragons and my grandfather, you can't stop now. My whole life I've been begging for the truth but neither mom now grandma ever told me."_

"_And for good reason, you are still young." _

"_I am a teenager, far from a little child. Please Cloud Guy, my grandmother is one of the few surviving riders still around today, and I fear with her health she won't last much longer either. I cannot go my whole life not knowing. I am begging you. Tell me what happened next. I need to know." _

_Cloud Guy sighed. "Your just as stubborn as your grandfather was. Fine, I'll tell you, but I'm warning you. What I am about to tell next might scar you for life." _

"_I'm willing to accept that." _

"_Well then, the next two days after Reby's attack was calm. Nobody spoke of the attack and everybody acted normal as Branch and Raider went through plans on how to defend themselves from Grim's attack._

"Grim thinks he has the advantage in numbers," Raider spoke as she, Jo, Poppy, Peppy, and Branch sat at a table in the conference room and planned their course of action. "He has two other tribes at his aid, but he probably doesn't expect my tribe to get involved."

"With all due respect Raider, even with your tribe by our side we will still be outnumbered," Poppy spoke up.

"Maybe, but we know of their secret weapon, the Gas sprayer. If we can break it from their grasp we can use it against them."

"Yeah, except the Gas Sprayer will probably be heavily guarded," Peppy replied. "They will probably make it difficult for any of us to get near it."

"Difficult, yes," Raider replied "But not impossible. No disrespect to Melody or any of your other dragons but Shadow is the fastest of all of our dragons, being a Night Fury and all. You guys distract the trolls guarding the Gas Sprayer long enough for me to get near it with the antidote and I can break the mind warper's powers from it, and turn it against it's captures."

"Then we give them all a taste of the gas themselves and they will retreat." Jo caught on. "Of course. The Gas sprayer could be the key to turning this war in our favor."

"That won't end the war though." Peppy replied "They will just stop them until they plan a new attack."

"True but by time we should have all the Hidden World, where Grim will never find them."

"I still don't know how I feel about getting rid of our dragons," Peppy replied "Why should we let go of our dragons just because there are people hunting them?"

"Because we've been at war with dragon hunters for years and little progress has been made." Branch answered "As long as the dragons are outside the hidden world there will be hunters after them. I hate the idea of letting go of Melody too, but it's time we think about what's more important. Our desire to have them as our companions and to fly, or their safety?"

Peppy sighed knowing Branch was right.

"I hate the idea of losing our dragons much as you do. But there has already been enough blood lost due to these wars. All I have ever wanted from these dragons was for them to be safe, if this is the only way to ensure it, then so be it."

Suddenly the room shook as a loud explosion was heard from outside.

"What the heck?" Branch asked as he ran outside to see what was going on. That's when his eyes went wide in terror, for Grim had arrived and he just shot a fireball at their direction.

"Everybody evacuate now!" Everyone ran outside as a fireball hit their pod sending everyone flying in different directions. Branch hit the dirt hard and as he struggled to pick himself up he found himself coughing, struggling to breath as smoke filled his lungs. All he could see was smoke, he had no idea were Poppy or anybody else was. Or even if they were still alive.

"Poppy!" Branch cried out.

At the port dozens of heavily armed war ships were lined up, all of them catapulting fireballs at the troll tree. Grim was on the crows nest at the main ship, and when he raised his hand every ship stopped firing momentarily.

"Storm the Troll Tree, kill everyone inside, but Branch is mine."

The ships opened and thousands of heavily trolls stormed out. Heather, who had been led to the port by the sound of explosions, looked down at the attack aboard Windstorm, she gasped at the numbers that she saw. This was just like what happened to her own tribe, only now it was happening to the Troll Tree.

"No," Heather gasped "Not again." Heather flew Windstorm towards Reby, who had her crossbow drawn and was firing at a upcoming hunter. Reby shot the hunter in his chest, and the hunter fell backwards dead.

"How many?" Reby asked Heather

"Thousands, we can't fend them all off, this is exactly what happened to my home."

"My Gods?" Reby gasped

"Reby," Heather realized "We led them here, this is retaliation for what we did."

"What do we do?" Reby asked

Heather didn't answer as she flew to find Branch. She found Branch searching the skies on Melody, calling out Poppy and Scarlett's name.

"Heather," Branch called out in a panicked voice, having Melody flying up to her. "Please tell me you know where Poppy and Scarlett is?"

"I don't Branch but if we don't evacuate the Troll Tree now it won't matter."

"I am not leaving until I find my wife and daughter!" A arrow suddenly grazed Branch's shoulder and Branch seethed in the sudden pain. Both Branch and Heather turned to see Grim on the ground pointing a loaded crossbow at Branch's direction.

"Branch, you sent a attack on my tribe, you and your entire tribe are going to die!"

Branch turned to Heather, "Find my wife and daughter, then get everybody out of here."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to face that mad troll!"

Heather nodded and flew off while Branch flew down and approached Grim.

"I don't know what heck you are talking about Grim?" Branch replied as he took out his fire sword. "But you know just as well as I that I would never invade a island where there is a chance innocent trolls would get hurt."

"Lier!" Grim put away his crossbow and took out his sword, swinging it at Branch. Branch barely dodged the attack, he quickly responded with a swing of his own that Grim easily blocked. "I arrived to my island to find it burned to the ground, my people tied up, and more than a hundred of them laid dead with their throats slit. Witnesses placed your riders at the scene of the attack. You led a attack against my tribe!"

As fire started to surround the two dueling chiefs, Grim's strikes was getting harder and harder the more angrier he got. If Branch didn't get out of their soon, then even if he killed Grim he would be consumed by the fire.

"I promise you Grim, I might hate your guts but I would never attack your tribe, I would never resort to actions that would get innocent blood killed.

"Well someone did. And it doesn't matter, your riders destroyed my island. Now I am going to destroy yours, and everybody who lives here." Grim swung his sword again and it took everything in Branch's powers to block it. Grim was starting to overpower him, and if he didn't stop him soon he would be dead. Melody ran to try to help Branch but fire quickly blocked her path. She flew up to try to get a shot but Grim was to close to Branch to risk getting a shot off. She had to find help, that was the only way Branch was going to get out of this.

Heather, Reby and the rest of the riders was gathering everyone they could and loading them up on their dragons and sending them on their way, trying to evacuate as many villagers as they could. They had already evacuated most of the island, but Poppy, Scarlett, Peppy, Raider, and Jo was still missing.

"Any signs of the others?" Reby asked as Biggie just got back from searching the skies.

"Found Raider and Jo trapped under some debris. I was able to get them out thankfully and they are now searching for Poppy and Scarlett."

"Oh they better be alright." Reby thought "I would never forgive myself if we caused the death of Branch's family."

Melody suddenly flew up and started chirping frantically.

"What is it girl?" Reby asked. Melody continued to jump up and down and give frantic chirps.

"Branch is in trouble is he?" Creek realized.

Melody nodded and Creek boarded Melody, turning to the other riders.

"I'm going after Branch, if the others show up, get them out of here."

As Raider and Jo searched the skies they heard the sound of cursing and weapons clashing below them. Looking down they saw Poppy surrounded by fire, dueling weapons with a hunter while Peppy held on to Scarlett shielding her.

"You get the hell away from my daughter right now!" Poppy screamed as she sliced her ax through the hand of the hunter attacking her. As the hunter screamed in pain Poppy ran her ax into his chest before kicking into the fire.

"Poppy!" Raider waved from above.

Poppy looked up and saw Raider and Jo, and her face instantly lit up.

"You guys got my dragon to safety?"

"Starfire is safe, now hop on so we can get you three to safety too." Poppy hopped on to Shadow while Peppy and Scarlett hopped onto Hurricane.

"Grampa, do we really have to abandon the Troll Tree?"

"I'm afraid so Scarlett," Peppy sighed as the five of them flew off leaving the Troll Tree for the last time. "I'm afraid the Troll Tree is not safe anymore."

"Wait?" Poppy realized "Where's Branch?"

As the Troll Tree crumbled around them, Grim and Branch still fought it up, each one of them refusing to let up as the tried to overpower the other.

"The place is falling apart around us!" Branch pointed out as the two chiefs continued to clash swords. "If you don't lay down your weapon now we will both die."

"At least you'll die with me," Grim replied, swinging his sword. Grim sliced Branch's left arm, causing him to drop his weapon. As Branch fell to his knees grasping onto his injured arm Grim approached him raising his sword. "Now the great hero of dragons falls."

It was right then that a blast struck Grim, sending him flying as Melody and Creek flew down to Branch's aid.

"Hop on quick," Creek demanded reaching out his hand.

"Glad somebody didn't forget about me."

"Well who else would run our rag tag of outlaws if you was dead?"

Creek then gasped as he felt something strike him in the back. Walking out of the fire, Grim held his crossbow and was loading another arrow.

"Creek!?" Branch screamed as Creek fell limp into his arms.

"Go!" Creek whispered, the life draining from him.

"No, I can't I won't."

"Please," Creek pleaded. "The Tribe needs it's leader."

Branch was hesitant but Creek just gave him a comforting smile. "It will be alright."

With tears and a heavy heart Branch let go of Creek, letting him slide off of Melody as the two of them flew off. As they retreated he looked back, tears flying from his eyes as Creek got up, wobbling on weak legs as he threw a mace, knocking the crossbow out of Grim's arms long enough for Branch to escape. Then Creek fell down for the last time, a smile of confidence on his face as he closed his eyes for the last time knowing he got Branch out in time.

"Goodbye," Branch cried as he fled the home he knew his whole life. "My friend."


	12. Break from the action

**Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, this chapter will be a bit different as it takes a break on the main story and focuses on Rosie and Clod Guy. After the last couple of chapters think of this as a breather and a break from the actions.**

Cloud Guy suddenly stopped the story, taking a deep breath he got up and walked towards the sandy beach and looked out at the ocean. Rosie was curious about Cloud Guy's sudden pause and action. Getting up she walked to the spot on the sand that Cloud Guy was sitting and took a seat next to him.

That was when Rosie noticed the look on Cloud Guys face. His face was buried in his hands, and he was crying. Those memories that he was reliving for her was painful for him and he needed a break to get himself back together.

"Cloud Guy?" Rosie asked concerned "Are you okay?"

"Just give me a minute," Cloud Guy responded, lowering his hands from his face. "Generations of memories, of history was lost when this land fell, Creek never made it out of here alive. You know his body is still here?"

"What?"

"The riders never returned to give him a proper funeral. When they fled the , they never returned."

"But why?"

"The Hunters was on their trail, they was so focused on trying to save the dragons, to save their remaining tribe, they never came back to properly bury their rider that sacrificed himself for Branch that day."

"That's not right," Rosie replied "Creek died a hero, died saving my grandfather, he deserves a proper heroes, funeral. You know where his body is?"

"I am all seeing and all knowing."

"Take me to it."

"You sure? It's been decades, his body has decayed by now."

"Creek was a hero, he deserves a proper sendoff."

Sighing Creek got up and signaled for Rosie to follow. As Creek led Rosie towards Creek's body Rosie saw more and more of the decay that was once the village of their people.

"These use to be powerful infrastructures," Cloud Guy replied, pointing towards what was now just a bunch of burnt timber. "Your Great, grandfather's business use to be over there, Branch use to work for him you know?"

"Grampa use to work for Great Grampa Peppy?"

"I'm surprised you didn't already know that."

"Grandma didn't tell me much about my Grandfather, all she told me was that he was the chief of Troll Tree and was the leader of the dragon riders and gave his life for the dragons. I think revisiting those memories of him was to painful for her and mom that's why they never brought anything up past that. Which is why I came to you, you know everything about him. You know everything."

Cloud Guy was surprised Poppy told Rosie so little about Branch. No wonder she came to him, he was almost like a mystery to her.

Soon they arrived to where Creek's body was. There was a big stack of burnt timber wood from the tree that the two of them had to remove but when they removed them all they both saw it. Creek's remains, now just a skeleton, sat in a patch of dead, burnt grass, laying next to him was the mace that he threw to disarm Grim, rusted with age.

Despite the wood being burnt, Cloud Guy and Rosie was able to put together a small boat to put Creek's remains in. Pulling it out to sea Rosie gave a eulogy in honor of the hero that died saving her grandfather's life.

"Rest now in Valhalla oh mighty warrior, may the gates open wide and welcome you with rewards for your bravery and sacrifice. The world has lost a great warrior, a hero, a friend. And may your sacrifice never be forgotten by those who remember your name."

Cloud Guy shot out a lightning bolt that struck the boat and set it on fire. The two of them watched as the boat was engulfed in flames, and both the boat and Creek's remains soon sank into the ocean, finally giving Creek the funeral he deserved.

This time it was Cloud Guy noticing Rosie getting tearful.

"I never met the Troll, never even heard of him until your story, but I feel like we are so close. Which is weird, because I never knew the troll."

"When you admire someone then even though you might not of ever knew them personally doesn't mean you don't feel pain over their loss. Creek's action's that day, got your grandfather to safety, his actions ensured that your grandfather finished the war and saved the dragons and his people. Creek's sacrifice was admirable, so for you to feel close to him because of that, for you to feel pain for what he did to save your grandfather's life, it is perfectly acceptable."

"There is still so much I don't know about my grandfather or the riders. I didn't even know he used to work for Great grandfather Peppy. I need to know more."

"Tell you what, it's getting late, let's get some dinner and I will tell you everything you want to know about your grandfather, as well as the riders."

"I would very much appreciate that."

Despite there not being any vegetation on the Troll Tree thanks to it burning to the ground due to Grim, Cloud Guy was still able to catch the two of them some fish. Rosie had never seen anybody catch fish the way Cloud Guy did it, he literally just dived into the ocean and pulled out two fish for the two of them to eat.

"How did you do that?" Rosie asked surprised.

"When you're a immortal Cloud Guy like me you learn to pick up a few things in your never ending life, like learning how to catch fish without a line. Keeps you from going board in your everlasting existence."

"Wow, you really are immortal?"

"Yep, though it does have it's plenty of shares of disadvantages, I have grown close to several trolls throughout my many lifetimes not just your grandfather. And sadly, like every mortal they all pass."

Cloud Guy was noticing Rosie starting to get sad over that revelation and decided a change of topic was need. "Anyway, let's eat!"

"You know, even though Branch was my chosen dragon savior, Branch wasn't the first one in his family that dedicated their life to help dragons."

"Really?" Rosie gasped in amazement.

"Oh no, both Branch's parents and grandfather I both sensed the urge to help dragons instead of killing them. Years ago, trolls used to bring their newborns to me for me to sense if they would be dragon killers or not. I sensed something different in great, great, grandfather though, something I had never sensed before, a dragon protector. When he married your great, great, grandmother, a dragon hunter I figured their offspring wouldn't be the savoir of dragons I sensed would come someday. Then your great grandfather was born, another dragon protector, he would go on to marry the only female troll in the village I sensed would be a dragon protector, your great grandmother. And from them came…"

"My grandfather," Rosie finished."

"Yep, the savior of dragons I predicted for years would one day come. I knew the day they brought them to me he was the one that would free the dragons."

"What happened to my great grandparents?"

Cloud Guy's face went sad again, "Long ago the dragons were enslaved by a man who was cursed into becoming a dragon, he enslaved the dragons and forced them to do his will. Your great grandparents tried to free them but they died in their efforts. It wasn't until years later that Branch along with his riders freed them."

"How did my Grandfather know he was destined to free the dragons?"

Cloud Guy started chuckling this time. "It's a funny story actually. Despite me saying he wasn't going to be a dragon hunter, your grandfather was the most stubborn troll in the planet. He wanted to be a dragon hunter like his grandmother but his grandmother put him at work at your great grandfather Peppy's shop as a blacksmith along with Reby, Smidge, Fuzzbert, Suki, Cooper, and Guy Diamond."

"Some of the riders," Rosie noticed.

"Yes and one day during a attack from the dragons your Grandfather took one of Peppy's weapons and shot down a feathered fury. He didn't see where it landed and of course nobody believed him because nobody had ever seen a feathered fury much less killed one. Anyway Branch went to find the feathered fury he shot down and when he found it he saw in her eyes that she was more scared than he was found himself unable to kill her and instead sat her free. Well by that time it just so happens that Chief Rosiepuff decided to finally let Branch train to be a dragon killer. By that time Branch didn't want to be one but Branch got his stubbornness from his grandma so of course she didn't listen. So next thing Branch knows he is training to fight dragons alongside your grandmother, Biggie, Creek, and the twins, Satin and Chenille."

"Grandma was training to be a dragon hunter too?"

"Yes, in fact your grandmother was the best of the bunch, well she would have been if Branch hadn't used the tricks he learned training Melody to cheat in the arena and be named top student by me. Of course that made your grandmother furious and when she discovered the truth she was about ready to throttle him." Rosie laughed at that part.

"But when Branch took her on a ride on Melody, by force mind you, she discovered herself that dragons weren't the killers they all thought they was. Of course they still had to prove that to the whole village and when Rosiepuff found up what he was doing oh boy, she locked him in his room, took Melody and used her to find the dragon's nest where the demon dragon was. But with the help of Branch's friends, Branch defeated the demon dragon, showed the village the truth about dragons and Branch and the riders became the saviors of the dragons."

"Wow," Rosie replied amazed.

"Oh yeah, they went on many adventures along the years, saving dragons from poachers and other threats."

"They seemed like the most amazing trolls on the planet."

"They was, they really was."

"Can you continue the story you was telling me. Now that I know their backstory, I am ready to know the rest."

Cloud Guy chuckled. "I believe, you are my child."


	13. The truth comes out

The citizens of the now fallen Troll tree flew nonstop until nightfall, needing to get as far away their old home and those who destroyed it as possible. When they finally landed they had landed on a new island, one never explored even by Branch and the riders. They had no idea what they would find on that island, and it didn't matter, as long as they were far away for the hunters to ever find them.

Both the dragons and their riders were exhausted by the time they all landed. Poppy patted the head of Star fire and offered her water from her canteen.

"You did good today girl," Poppy panted "You did real good."

"I can't believe we lost the Troll Tree," Satin replied as the twins landed with Ash and Cinder

"I can't believe we got our butts kicked like that," Chenille added.

"Poppy, what are we going to do now?" A villager asked panicked, Branch hadn't quite arrived yet and with him gone Poppy was next in charge. Although she was a whole lot better on the battlefield then she was handling a bunch of panic stricken trolls who just lost their home and entire livelihood.

"Everybody remain calm," Poppy replied trying to keep the peace "I'm sure Branch will have a idea when he gets here."

As soon as Poppy spoke those words Branch touched down, he had barely gotten off Melody when the entire tribe surrounded him with questions.

"Branch, what are we going to do now?"

"Branch are those hunters still after us?"

"Branch were are we going to live now?"

"Enough!" Branch screamed silencing the tribe. "I don't know all the details yet but I do know for at least the time being, this will be our home. In a few days we will all have a meeting together on whether or not to make this place our new home or look elsewhere."

"But what about the hunters?" One troll asked

"Me and my riders are working on a plan as we speak. They will not get away with what they did to us and I ensure you they will not get their hands on our dragons. Now we have all had a very stressful and horrifying day. I suggest all of you get some sleep. My riders however, I want to have a meeting with you all _alone_. Peppy, watch Scarlett while me and Poppy are gone."

"Of course Branch," Peppy nodded.

It was the way Branch said the word "Alone" That made both Reby and Heather gulp. Did he know what happened? If so did he know who was responsible for it. As Branch pulled the riders aside to a separate spot in the many rows of trees the two riders did their best to act calm like nothing was wrong, though it did nothing to stop the pounding in their chest that was their heart beating with fear.

When they were all far away from the rest of the tribe Branch glared at each of his riders with a face of anger, and that was when Reby and Heather knew that Branch did indeed know about the invasion.

"All right, I want a confession, and I want it now."

"Branch, what are you talking about?" Suki asked confused.

"I'm talking about some of my riders invaded Grim's tribe without my approval and leveled his village to the ground, killing more than a hundred of it's citizens."

"Branch, none of us would do something like that." Smidge protested.

"While I was battling Grim, when I nearly lost my life, he mentioned that some of my own riders attacked his home, and burned it to the ground."

"He could have been lying," Cooper replied "Villains are known to do that."

"Grim wasn't, I could tell in his tone, he was angry, and not in the regular evil villain angry either but vengeful anger. Some of you on my own team went behind my back and did something that goes against everything this tribe stands for, and I want to know who it is now. Creek died because of today's actions."

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"Creek died, getting me out of the Troll Tree. He had Melody reach me but as we was about to fly off he got shot and died fighting off Grim. The actions taken against Grim's home resulted in the lost of our home as well as the lost of one of our riders. Now I will ask only once more, _who is responsible?" _

Reby and Heather turned to look at each other as they knew there was no way out of this one. With a sigh they closed their eyes and spoke up together. "We are Branch."

"What?" Biggie asked nearly heartbroken by Heather's confession. Branch crossed his arms as he awaited their explanation.

Reby was the first to explain. "When you offered that truce to Grim I was angry, not just for my dragons but for Heather, she had lost her home, everyone she cared for on her island, and I wanted justice for her so me and Heather advised a plan to strike Grim's home in retaliation hoping to scare him from ever attacking us or any dragons or we would be on them. A eye for a eye basically . After the attack on Dragon's edge and Oaken's death, it only added fuel to the fire. We never aimed for any innocent trolls to get killed only those connected to Grims army, we thought wiping out a good chunk of his army would weaken him to where he wouldn't be able to attack."

"But a innocent troll did get killed," Heather added.

"What?" Reby gasped turning to her friend in disbelief, this was the first time she had heard of this.

"A troll trying to defend himself shot a arrow at me and Windstorm," Heather confessed with tears poring from her eyes in guilt and shame "Windstorm retaliated and threw some spikes from her tail at him, pinning him to his burning home that I had Windstorm sat on fire. He started burning to death instantly as a result and I ran my ax through him as a act of mercy to stop his suffering."

"Heather?" Biggie gasped in disbelief, he couldn't believe Heather could do something like this

"I broke the rules of a dragon rider, I betrayed everything we stand for. I am so, so sorry." Heather buried her head in her hands and sobbed. Reby put her arm around her to comfort her.

Branch however was in no mood to show any pity, or sympathy, he was mad. "Both of you broke every code, every rule, that the riders stand for and now as a result Creek is dead and our entire village is gone, having fled due to retaliations for your actions!"

"Branch," Reby pleaded, tears forming in her eyes now as well. "We're sorry."

"I know you was upset due to the decision I made, I get it, I messed up. But what you did, is a hundred times worse. You dashed off on a dangerous assignment on your own without confronting me, you went against everything we stand for by attacking innocent trolls who had nothing to do with Grim's invasion, and your actions got a innocent troll killed! Was you ever going to speak of this if I hadn't found out?"

Ashamed, Reby lowered her head and shook it no.

"I need to know right here, right now if either of you are a part of my team, because if your not you can both get right back on your dragons and leave because I won't have anybody who goes behind my back like this part of my team or my tribe!"

"Branch, we are a part of your team, I swear."  
"Then act like it!"

Reby couldn't hold them back anymore, running deeper into the woods she started sobbing, burying her face into her hands. Heather turned towards Biggie, hoping he would comfort her and come to her aid, instead he just walked away, to shocked and upset to talk to her at the moment. Seeing Biggie walk off, Heather disappeared in the woods too, a whole new set of tears falling from her face. Heather had lost her entire tribe and family, but _this _was the moment she truly felt like she was alone.

"We were part of the attack too!" The twins shouted out brainlessly excited. Branch turned and glared at the two of them.

"Oh right, that's a bad thing." Chenille realized.

Heather couldn't get any sleep that night, how could she after what just happened between her and Branch? She couldn't blame him for being mad at her, she was mad at herself. She sacrificed her humanity, her ethics in a stupid act of revenge and it cost her friends their home.

Sitting next to a lake, her head buried in her knees, she cried the whole night, with only Windstorm to keep her company. She didn't even notice the sun coming up the next morning until she heard the sound of a troll walking up towards her. Lifting up her head, her eyes red from the tears she had shed, she noticed that it was Biggie who had walked up and sat beside her.

"I won't blame you in the slightest if you hate me," Heather cried "I'd hate myself to if I was in your shoes."

"I don't hate you Heather," Biggie replied in a soothing voice "I never could. But I do want to ask why? Why would you not tell anybody about this, we could have talked you out of revenge, could have helped you. We all knew what you was going through with the lost of your people, we could have helped you find a better way to seek justice."

"Because I didn't want to be talked out of it," Heather replied "I was so angry, I watched as childhood friends of mine burned to death. I saw the charred corpse of my parents laying outside of their own home. Could you ever imagine what that was like?"

"No, I suppose I can't."

"I wanted Grim to suffer, I wanted him to feel the pain I felt, and in doing that I became just as bad as he was. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I didn't care at the moment. All I cared about was vengeance. I'm sorry I let you down Biggie, and if you don't want anything to do with me after this, I understand."

What Biggie did next took Heather by surprise, Biggie put his arm around Heather and pulled her close to him, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"I can't say what I would do in your situation, But I like to believe that your actions in your moment of vulnerability doesn't describe what you are. The Heather I know, the Heather I love is one of the nicest, caring people I know, loyal to her friends, and always trying to do the right thing despite the seriousness of the situation. This war, brings out the worst in all of us, and I'll admit there was times throughout the years that even I wanted to take extreme measures in order to put a permanent end to our problems."

"You?" Heather replied shocked

"Oh yes, During the early years of our war with the hunters I wanted to find the most dangerous, deadliest dragon I could find and release it on the hunters base so the dragon could kill them all. You know who talked me out of it though? Branch. He understands how we all feel with this war. He's been in the frontlines of this war from the beginning. He knows we are prone to let our emotions cloud our judgment he's been there himself. You just need to talk to one of us, let us know what's going on with you. We are a team, we will always have your back, no matter what."

"So your not mad."

"I at first, but because you never gave any of us the chance to help you get over your anger and instead acted on it. You can't keep that stuff bottled in, you got to let us help you."

"Branch is still pretty mad isn't he."

"He's mad at the situation as a whole, but he will calm down, eventually. Just promise me this, promise me if you are thinking of doing something bad in retaliations you come to me and we will work things out."

"Promise," Heather cuddled deeper with Biggie, super thankful he didn't feel any less of her. "So does this count as our first fight?"

"I really don't think this was a fight, more like a dilemma."

"Close enough," Finally calmed down Heather started to feel tiredness overtake her and she closed her eyes as she rested her head on Biggie's chest.

"Do you think, we will actually win this war?" Heather replied softly with a yawn.

"I don't know what the future holds, but I do know Branch will not give up, and neither will we."

Heather nodded at Biggies response. "Will stay here with me for a while?"

"I will not move from this spot." Heather then fell asleep in Biggie's arms, giving in to tiredness. As she slept Biggie kissed her on her head. He didn't know what would happen to them next, but if these really were their last days, he was not going to spend them with anybody else but the woman sleeping in her arms.


	14. Spirits from the past

**Hi everyone, finally back from my Christmas vacation which means back to work. BTW how was everyone's Christmas? I got a new laptop which means no more typing on a stupid tablet. **

**Anyway you've all waited long enough so here you go. **

Branch sat on the beach alone as he stared at the moon. Most everyone else had gone to bed for the night pitching up tents and shelters made out of whatever leaves and sticks they could find.

But Branch had way to much on his mind to sleep. The enemy was still out there, he knew Grim would eventually find him, he was an excellent tracker, and he would not rest until Branch and his entire fleet was destroyed. But how could he stop them? Raider had told him that the only way to ensure the dragons survival was to send them away to the hidden world, But could Branch really part ways with Melody? Could the rest of his tribe part ways? The dragons had been a part of their world for so many years, could they really be willing to part ways with them just like that?

Melody walked up to her rider, rubbing her head on. Branch's palm as he struggled to figure out his next move.

"Good to see you have my back girl, no matter what," Branch chuckled as he rubbed his dragon's head. "I'll admit this is the toughest predicament I have ever been in. I always thought I could think my way out of anything, but I have no idea of how to stop Grim. Raider is saying the only way to stop him and all hunters permanently is to send you away to the Hidden World, but I just don't know if I can. That's a one way trip and trolls can't enter into it." Branch sighed "I wish my grandmother was still here, she would know what to do. I can't figure this one out on my own."

"Oh Branch when have you ever been alone."

Branch turned around and saw Cloud guy walking up to him, taking a seat next to Branch he looked up at the sky and sighed as he admired it's beauty.

"Beautiful isn't it? I always did enjoy staring at the night sky, looking at the stars and the moon, "really is breathtaking. Of course it shouldn't be a surprise someone like me would admire that being a Cloud after all."

"Cloud Guy," Branch asked, almost in tears, wanting to get straight to the point. "I need to know, Raider believes that the only way to save the dragons is to send them off to the Hidden world where the Hunters couldn't find them. Please, if there is any other way tell me, I don't want to say goodbye to Melody, or any of our dragons."

Cloud Guy was silent for a couple of seconds then he turned to Branch. "You always knew that you couldn't hold on to them forever Branch, even if you tried to deny it and lie to yourself you knew the day would come when you had to say goodbye."

"I don't want to though, these dragons are a part of my life that they are a part of every troll lives. To force them to go away, even for the sake of protecting them, How can I explain something like that to everyone, to kids, to my friends? What will we do when the dragons are gone? Even before we made peace with the dragons, our entire lives evolved around them, training to become dragon killers, taking our offspring to you to see rather they would fight the dragons. We even had our non dragon hunters make weapons for the dragon killers to use against them so they wouldn't feel left out for god's sake. What on Thor's green earth can we do without the dragons for Thor's sake?"

"My dearest Branch," Cloud Guy replied as he put dug his fingers in the sand and watched as the sand fell from his fingers. "Life existed before the dragons, life will exist after. You want to believe that all of life revolves around trolls having dragons but that couldn't be farther than the truth. Dragons wasn't the first animals on this Earth, and they won't be the last. Evolution will continue and life will evolve rather you will or not. Trolls and Dragons may have learned to coexist without one trying to kill the other, but they were never intended to stay as house pets. Dragons are still wild animals, and even though some wild animals can be tamed and domesticated, not all can, and even those that do, their wild DNA is still intact. They will survive, just as much as the trolls will. Will it be easy to let go? No, but in time you will understand that despite the tough decision that it was indeed the right one, and once you accept that you made the right decision, you will begin to heal."

Branch looked down at Melody who stared at him back, they both knew that Cloud Guy was right, and that despite the pain that it was indeed time. Branch put his hands on Melody's cheek, and they both closed their eyes as they touched foreheads, tears flowing from Branch's cheeks.

"Your right buddy, it's time." Branch then turned back to Cloud Guy. "Even if the dragons are protected in the hidden world, how are we going to stop Grim? He won't stop until we are all dead."

"Wars are not without sacrifice, that is one thing you have known from the beginning. Your parents, Rosiepuff, Oaken, they all knew that, and at the end they were all willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for their tribe, the question is are you?"

"Cloud Guy? Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"I have seen how this war will end, and even though I cannot tell you how it ends I will tell you this, a chief must be willing to risk it all for their people, and give their life if they must. You want to stop Grim, you want to save your tribe, you must be willing to make the ultimate choice when it comes down to it, and be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"No," Branch thought, "My family, Poppy, and Scarltt?" he wasn't ready. Fighting over what he was told Branch ran towards the woods, Cloud Guy still hollering out to him.

"You cannot change the future Branch, like it or not you will have to face your destiny, your legacy, and the legacy of your tribe and the dragons depends on it."

Branch ran for almost ten full minutes in the woods until he fell to his feet in tears. "I'm not ready for this," Branch cried "Please, there has to be another way. Grandma, I wish you were here right now to tell me what to do."

"My dearest Branch I am always here."

Branch looked up as a bright line shined in front of him, then he gasped.

"It can't be."

But it was, the Spirit of Rosiepuff was standing right in front of him, but not just Rosiepuff, but his parents and Oaken too.

"My sweet Grandson," Rosiepuff smiled "So grown up now, chief of Troll Tree, and a father. I couldn't be more proud."

"How could you be proud of me?" Branch replied "I got our home destroyed, because I picked a fight with the wrong people, I started a war because I thought I could save a bunch of animals that Trolls killed for centuries. I tried to wipe away centuries of bad blood between Trolls and Dragons and all it has done is get trolls killed. I thought I could save them, but I couldn't. And I got you and Oaken killed in the process. I am no leader, I am definitely not no hero. Maybe things would have been better off if I left things as it was."

"Branch," His mother replied "You doing everything you have for the dragons, has been one of the greatest accomplishments any troll has ever done."

"You have changed history" His father added "You have done everything that your mother and I could only have dreamed."

"But people are dying because of my choices. I am likely to die. I know as Chief I am supposed to be willing to give my life, but I am scared. I never wanted this duty, I never wanted a war. But we are in one."

"Sometimes, peace cannot come without war," Rosiepuff replied "Sometimes, if you truly believe in something then the only way to get it is to fight for it."

"None of us want a war son," Branch's dad added. "But sometimes it is the only way for there to truly be peace. There is evil in the world, and they sometimes will not go away unless you take actions."

"But what if I die doing this, I have a family now, a daughter, she's only five and she is everything to me, I don't want to leave her."

"My baby," Branch's mother replied with a loving voice. "You was only a baby when we died, you were asleep in your crib the last time we saw you, we knelt down and gave you a kiss on the cheek and then left to try to free the demon dragon. We failed, and it cost us our lives. We knew there was a chance we wouldn't make it out, but we went out there anyway, not just because the dragons was in danger, but we knew that as long as the demon dragon was forcing the dragons to invade the Troll Tree that you were in danger. We put you Branch ahead of our own lives, now as a father you must be able to do the same."

"I'm scared though."

"That's okay, fear is a good thing," Oaken replied "but don't let it consume you. None of us regrets the decision we made, even when it cost us our lives. You don't know how this will end, but in time, the answer will come to you, and whatever it is, you must be willing to accept it, for your tribe's sake."

Then the spirits was gone, and Branch found himself alone in the woods. Branch sighed, he didn't want to die, that much he knew, but they were right, he had to be willing to accept his fate if his tribe's survival depended on it. And he would be damned if he let his tribe fall just because he was too scared to give his life. If Scarlett's future depended on him dying sending Grim and his army to hell, than so be it.

Above the clouds a lone dragon hunter spotted Branch in the woods. During their retreat a hunter followed the trolls from a distant in order to get back word to Grim about their location.

Now he had them, and this time, they would make sure they couldn't flee. The hunter flew back to his tribe, it took all night and he was exhausted by the time he arrived but he made it, and the

second he touched down he marched straight to Grims office, who was studying a map looking for Branch's location.

"I found him Grim."

"Where?"

"On the north side," The troll pointed at the northern part of the map. On an inhabited island untouched by trolls. They are probably hoping on making it their new home."

"Well done," Grim replied standing up. "They are probably going to be expecting us next time so I want every last man and the gas sprayer available. I want no survivors this time, Branch andhis entire tribe will fall, then there will be nothing standing in our way from hunting every last dragon on this miserable planet, to extinction."


	15. Calm before the storm

*Authors note because for some reason The bold button doesn't want to work for me today: Before I begin I want to get personal for a second. As my most faithful readers know I am a huge environmentalist. I work at the local zoo in my city and donate on a regular basis to animal conservation groups when I can. So the news about the massive wildfires in Australia has literally broken me in ways I have never been broken before. Hundreds of millions of animals have perished in this fire, more than one species is feared to have gone extinct due these fires and other animals are being threatened with extinction that has previously never been threatened before. Decades of conservation efforts have been completely undone due to these fires. My idols the Irwins are doing what they can from the Australia zoo but they can only do so much. If you can I ask that you donate to help battle these raging fires that is destroying Australia, and if you can't and if you are religious then please pray. These fires are destroying an entire country, it is destroying wildlife found nowhere else in the world and it's only getting worse. Australia needs our help, so please, help where you can. End of Authors note*

"Group meeting." Branch gathered the entire team into his tent to go over his decision on the dragons. He knew they wouldn't like it, Branch really didn't like it either, but he knew at this point they really had no other choice, the future of all dragons rested on this decision.

"I know you won't like this decision," Branch continued "I don't like it either, believe me when I say this was not a easy decision, but it must be done. Grim is not going rest until he has the freedom to kill every last dragon in the world. He is more ruthless then any hunter we have ever faced. Which is why I have come to this extremely difficult decision, we must send our dragons to the Hidden World."

"Branch, no." Suki cried.

"I don't want to do it either, believe me. "I was the one that brought peace between us and the dragons, I was the one who started this crusade. Nobody loves dragons more than me, but believe me we have no choice. I cannot promise we can beat these guys, we are short handed and they have already killed two of our own plus an entire tribe. In case we lose, we need to ensure they never find our dragons."

"Even if we do beat them," Poppy added, "What's to say another group of hunters don't show up afterword? We thought the war was over after Blood, then Grim showed up."

"I can't keep fighting forever." Branch added "And I won't. We have seen what this war has done to us, to us all. Heather lost her tribe, we lost our home. I lost my grandparents. If we continue to fight eventually we will all die. Nobody except us knows where the Hidden World is, we send them there, the dragons will forever be safe."

Reby sighed then spoke up. "He's right, we have seen what this war has done to us, done to me. I made a horrible decision that nearly got us all killed, a decision I will have to live with for the rest of my life," Reby turned to Branch "A decision I hope someday can be forgiven. If this is the only way to ensure that this war finally ends, that the dragons are safe, then so be it."

"But what about the rest of our tribe?" Smidge asked "They aren't going to be happy about this idea."

"I know, but I hope that with all of you having my back, by helping explaining to them why we are doing this, that they will understand."

"I will talk to my tribe about it as well." Raider replied "Hopefully when they hear about all we have gone through they will understand that this must be done."

"You think that they will help us in our battle as well? We could use all the help we can get."

"You are our allies Branch, all you have to do is ask and we will be at your side."

Branch then turned to Jo "When all of the dragons are gathered I want you to take them to the Hidden World."

"But what if Grim attacks while I am gone?"

"Then we will just have to hold them off, but promise me you will not stop until the dragons are safe in the Hidden World."

Jo sighed "You have my word."

Branch then turned to the rest of the team. "I do not know what will happen when they attack, I cannot promise that we will win, but I do know this, whatever happens this war will finally end. This is going to be our last stand. I know nobody wants to die, and I cannot promise for once that we are all going to survive, which is why I am allowing any of you this one time, if you choose not to fight, if you want to live, you may go and find shelter at a nearby island."

"Branch stop," Biggie interrupted "We all knew the risks when we agreed to this war, we all knew there was a chance that we might die and we agreed that the risks was worth it. We have your back."

"We all do," Heather replied.

"I can think of worse ways to die than going out in a blaze of glory," Satin replied.

"I'm on your side," Reby ensured "No matter what."

Branch smiled, he was lucky to have such a loyal team. "Then you better gather your weapons, because when they strike all hell will break loose.

It wasn't easy, there was a lot of arguing and a lot of tears shed, but eventually Branch was able to convince his tribe that sending the dragons away was the best option for their survival. Raider shortly arrived with his tribe, all of them already decked out in battle armor ready for when the attack happened.

"Are they on board with the dragons?"

"I won't lie to you it took some convincing," Raider replied, "but when me and Jo explained what you all had went through, when they heard about Heather's tribe, they realized that this really was the only option we had."

Everybody gathered their dragons and met on the beach. As they removed the saddles from their dragons, there was a lot of tears being shed as they said their goodbyes, they knew that this was the best choice of actions for their survival, but it still didn't make this decision hurt any less.

"Goodbye boy," Reby sobbed as she said Goodbye to Arrow. "You have been the most loyal partner a archer like me could have. Ever sense you saved me from falling to my death in the Demon dragon's nest you have been there for me, through all the good times and bad. I will never forget you."

"Shadow," Raider said as she rubbed the back of his dragon's neck "You have been the only dragon I have ever known, I raised you when you were just a baby, we both grew up together, now it's time for you to finally leave the nest and embark on your on journey. Like a mother letting her child go so to must I. I will always love you and cherish the memories we have had together."

"Starfire," Poppy cried "I can't believe there was once I time I wanted to kill dragons, I have come a long way since then, I now can't imagine what it will be like not having you by my side. You have been a amazing sister in arms. You've had my back in war, saved my butt on more then one occasion. You have been the best friend a girl like me could have. I will miss you my friend."

"Tornado," Suki sighed "I know you wasn't my first dragon, and I know I wasn't your first rider, But I have loved you just as much as I loved my first dragon Darla. You helped my during a rough time when I was morning the lost of Darla, I will always be grateful for that. We both have lost so much, but at the same time, we have both helped each other grow stronger because of our lost. Continue to be strong my friend. I will never forget you."

Branch turned to Melody and Rainbow Gem, as he removed Melody's saddle he nearly choked on what he had to say. "Melody, we have come a long way since I shot you down from that sky, you have changed my life in ways I never would have imagined. You showed me that we didn't have to be enemies, you showed me that there was a future for both trolls and dragons to live in peace. You have been with me from the beginning of this amazing journey, having you in my life has been the best years of my life, and now you get to start a new journey, your own journey, with Rainbow Gem. Thanks for the memories girl." Branch put Melody's face in his hands and the two of them closed their eyes as they pressed their foreheads against each other."

"It is time," Jo replied. Branch nodded and let Melody go. Saddling up on Hurricane one last time Jo flew off with everybody's dragons. Everybody watched with tears in there eyes as Jo disappeared into the sky with their dragons knowing that this would be the last time they would see their faithful companions again.

Now came the waiting game, with their dragons safe from harm everybody set up camps as they waited for Grim's attack. As nighttime approached Fuzzbert took the first watch as the rest of the riders started a campfire to stay warm as the temperature dropped. As the riders roasted some fish and fruit over the fire Branch walked out of his tent with some wine and poured everyone a drink.

"Drink with me my friends, for this may be the last night we all sit here together."

"Do you really think, that we might not make it out alive tomorrow?" Guy Diamond asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that whatever happens, we will do it at each other's side."

"We've had one hell of a run haven't we?" Smidge asked taking a sip of wine. "Us riders? We've cheated death so many times."

"Gone on wild crazy adventures," Cooper added "We've probably gone farther than any trolls had gone in history."

"Discovered so many new species of dragons," Chenille replied

"Nearly gotten killed by many new species of dragons" Satin added.

"We have had a lot of fun over the years, all of us," Branch replied "Thank you my friends for going on this journey with me over the years, you all was with me from the beginning and now you get to see how it all ends." Branch raised his glass to a toast. "To friendship."

"To friendship," Everybody replied raising their glass and taking a sip.

"If tomorrow is our last day," Branch responded "Then let us enjoy this last night together as friends."

"I'll drink to that," Biggie responded.

As Jo made her way to the Hidden world she heard the voice of Cloud Guy calling her from the clouds. "Jo, you must bring the dragons from the Hidden World back with you."

"What are you talking about Cloud Guy?" Jo responded "My mission is to take the dragons to the Hidden World and then join my friends in battle."

"Listen Jo, your friends, your tribe, they will be vastly outnumbered, if you don't bring the dragons as backup the number of fatalities to your tribe and to your friends will be great. You must bring the dragons of the Hidden World with you in battle."

"Even if I agreed, how will the dragons listen, these are wild dragons, not use to us trolls, how will they listen?"

"Trust your dragon Jo, trust your dragon."

Jo knew what she had to do, "Hurricane can you send a message to the other dragons, let them know they are needed?"

Hurricane let out a grunt letting her know she could then as they flew into the fog that led to the Hidden World Hurricane flew high in the sky looking down to all the dragons in the Hidden World then let out a series of grunts, roars, and growls. Jo wasn't sure what Hurricane was saying, but whatever it was it seemed to be working, for the dragons were roaring back, and not in the way they did when her and Raider was here earlier, this one seemed to be one in alliance. Hurricane then looked up to Jo and nodded, the dragons had their back.

Jo then turned Hurricane around and every last dragon made their way back to camp, Grim was bringing a army, Jo was bringing the cavalry.

"Don't worry my friends, the cavalry is coming."

Poppy laid in her bed next to Branch, clinging tightly to her husband as their daughter slept in a bed right beside them in their small tent. She didn't want to admit it but she was scared, she knew what was coming, she had seen what Grim and his men could do, she would never admit it being the warrior that she was though, but knowing that the survival of their entire tribe and the dragons survival rested on them succeeding whenever the attack came, it was enough to make even the toughest warrior like her scared.

As she slept she suddenly saw herself surrounded by fog, she opened her eyes and both Branch and Scarlett was gone, along with her entire tribe, it was just her and fog.

"Don't worry Poppy, this is only a vision," Poppy heard Cloud Guy reply.

Poppy turned around and she finally noticed Cloud Guy walking up to her, they were both standing on clouds in the night sky. "What is going on here?"

"I know I am not supposed to do this, I usually am supposed to let you guys find out your future on your own, but I have to tell you something Poppy, I have seen the future, and I know how this war ends, and you are going to have to prepare yourself for what happens.

"What are you talking about what will happen? Will we lose?"

"No, you will win, but for you to win Branch is going to have to fall."

"No," Poppy gasped "No, no, there has to be another way, there has to be!"

"Poppy, I have looked at multiple ways this war ends, in all of them except one, you all die. In all of them except one this happens."

Cloud Guy then showed Poppy a vision of Grim defeating them all in battle, Poppy watches in horror as Grim shoots a fireball at the tribe striking them, Poppy watches as her friends all burn, screaming as the flames consume their body. Poppy gasped as Heather, her body on fire get's a a ax lodged into her skull. She saw Reby fighting off as many hunters as she could despite her body being on fire, but eventually she found herself surrounded and ran through multiple times with a sword.

"Mommy!" Poppy hears Scarlett yelling. Poppy turns and sees a image of her running toward her terrified daughter only for Scarlett to be consumed by the flames as well. The Poppy in the vision falls to the floor crying as a hunter walks up to her and behead her with a sword

"No stop," The real Poppy cries not able to handle anymore "No more."

"Now you see" Cloud Guy replies "In order for this vision to not come true Branch is going to have to make the ultimate sacrifice. They are coming tomorrow, you must prepare yourself now for life without him."

"How can I do that?" Poppy cried "Me and Branch have known each other since we were young, sure I use not to like him, but ever since the dragons me and him have been inseparable, how can I prepare myself for a life without him?"

"It won't be easy, it won't be easy raising a young daughter without her father, taking over the role of Chief, but trust me Poppy in time, you will learn to accept it. Branch's death will save everyone, he will die a hero, and with his death, both the dragons and the Troll tree will live to see it's next generations."

Poppy fell to her knees in tears, she didn't want to except this.

"I know it will be hard, but you cannot change what is going to happen tomorrow, which is why I came to you, you have to prepare yourself."

"I do not want this, please Cloud Guy, don't make me go through this."

"I don't want this either, but in order to save you, your daughter, and everyone, this must happen. Please don't fight this Poppy, the future of everyone depends on it." The image of Cloud Guy then started to disappear. Poppy tried to call to him to plead with him more if there was another way, but Cloud Guy just kept repeating the same thing.

"Prepare yourself Poppy, Prepare yourself."

Poppy then shot up in bed gasping for air. She was sweating in fear as she turned to see Branch still asleep along with Scarlett. Poppy then started weeping, she knew that Cloud Guy saw all and knew all, he was never wrong, but she prayed to the gods that this would be the one time he was, but deep down she knew he wasn't. Curling up next to Branch she wrapped her arms around him as he slept, knowing that this would be more than likely the last time she would feel his body heat against hers. Even though Cloud Guy said there was no other way, even though he claimed Branch would die a hero saving everyone. Even though she saw that the alternative involved Scarlett dying in a fire and her being beheaded, she just didn't know if she could prepare herself for a life without Branch.

"Oh Odin, Please give me the strength to endure this."


	16. Branch's Last stand

The sun was just starting to rise the next morning when Grim's ships was starting to arrive to the island that Branch and his team was hiding out at. Cooper had taken over guard duty about three hours ago and was playing his harmonica to help pass the time. As he saw a giant shadow make it's way to port he opened his eyes and gasped when he saw over a hundred ships heading right towards them. With a scream he dropped his harmonica and ran towards Branch's tent where he and Poppy slept.

"Branch, Branch wake up quick!" Cooper screamed as he shook Branch awake.

"Cooper what is it?" Branch asked as Poppy, and Scarlett woke up too.

"Grim is here, Grim is..."

Suddenly there was a loud boom that shook the ground. Everyone ran out of their tent as Grim's ships launched fireballs at their island.

"Everyone pair up in teams of two and stand your ground," Branch ordered "We are not going to let them take this island like they did the Troll Tree."

"What about Scarlett?" Poppy asked "And the other kids?"

"I'll take them," Suki volunteered running up to the group. "There is a cave not to far from here that they can hide in till this passes.

"Guard them with your life," Branch ordered. Suki nodded and ran off with Scarlett to gather the rest of the kids, doing her best to dodge the fireballs being flung their way.

Every troll ran towards the dock and pulled out their weapons as the first wave of ships, about twenty in all made their way to the dock. Branch scowled as he saw Grim standing aboard the first ship. Raising his hand he had his team wait till he gave the attack signal. Nobody said a word for the first minute as the first twenty ships parked at the doc, and neither Branch nor Grim took their eyes off each other as the two sides stared each other down. Then turning to his men he nodded and gave the command.

"Kill them all."

Then the doors opened and every troll on those first twenty ships stormed the dock. Lowering his hand Branch gave his command. "Attack!"

With that one word Branch's team gave chase, letting out a battle cry as they ran toward's Grim's army and clashed.

Poppy and Peppy both wielded an ax, each watching each other's back as they did battle with Grim's army.

"Poppy duck!" Peppy screamed as one of Grim's men swung a sword at her. Ducking, the hunter missed allowing Peppy to plant his ax in the hunter's head. Not missing a beat Peppy removed his ax, turned around and chucked it at another hunter, hitting him in the chest. Poppy meanwhile sliced a hunter behind the knee causing him to fall to his knees. Poppy grabbed the hunter by the hair and leaned his neck back as she glared into his eyes.

"This is for my home you bastard." Poppy then ran her ax's blade across the hunters neck slitting his throat. As the hunter fell dead the daughter and father duo ran towards the battle, screaming while swinging their axes like a wild animal, slicing every hunter that crossed them.

Reby and Heather made up the next team, with Heather's double wielded ax she was able to tackle two hunters at once. She stabbed one hunter in the chest, turned around and dug her other ax in a hunter's face, before turning and throwing it like a boomerang at another hunter decapitating the hunter before her ax came back to her.

"Where did you learn that move?" Reby asked.

"Years of practice," Heather replied before noticing a hunter coming from behind Reby, "Behind you!" Reby turned around and quickly fired her crossbow, shooting a arrow in the chest of the approaching hunter.

"Thanks Heather."

Suki didn't dare look behind her as she rushed the hundreds of kids from both their tribe and Raiders towards the cave. They was just approaching the cave when suddenly a arrow came flying and shot her in the back of her shoulder causing her to fall to the ground, grasping her shoulder.

"Suki!" Scarlett cried, running to wrap her arms around her injured friend. Suddenly more than a dozen hunters approached the kids, weapons drawn. Several of the kids started backing up as far as they could in fear, one of the older kids bent down towards Suki and grabbed her sword and pointed it at the hunter who shot Suki.

"Your the only one with a weapon kid," The hunter laughed "what's that one sword going to do?"

"Stand down boy," Suki pleaded grasping her injured shoulder "Don't get yourself killed like this."

"Your wrong," Scarlett then said to the surprise of Suki, "He's not the only one with a weapon," To the surprise of everyone Scarlett through a rock at the hunter, hitting him in the head. The boy with a sword then charged the group as the other kids picked up rocks to chunk at the hunters.

As the main part of the battle took place on the beach Grim brushed aside several of his top men as he searched for his main target, who he saw battling alongside Raider.

"Branch!" Grim screamed, wielding a ax in one hand and a sword in the other. "This time you die!" Grim swung his ax at Branch, Branch barely had time to react, swinging his fire sword and swiftly blocked it.

"Branch!" Raider cried out.

"I'm fine, you deal with the others I got this" Branch replied as he lowered his sword and swung it only for Grim to block it with his ax. The two of them continued to clash weapons, neither one of them being able to get the upper hand over each other."

"Haven't you learned from now Branch?" Grim taunted as he once again blocked Branch's strike "You cannot win, you have been battling for years, taking down ship after ship, only for more to come in their place. You know why that is Branch? Because despite your best efforts you will never rid the world of dragon hunting. Even if you do manage to strike me down, someone else will take my place and continue where I left off. Dragon hunting isn't illegal in my tribe, or the rest of my allies tribes. You picked a fight you cannot win, and because of it, you have led your people to their deaths." Grim then sliced Branch in the arm knocking him to the ground and causing his sword to get knocked out of his hand.

"Look behind me Branch," Grim taunted, "You see what's on that upcoming ship? That is the Poisonous gas sprayer, the one that took out Dragon's Edge, and now the one that will kill all of you. You brought this thing here Branch, and now you will get to die, watching it poison you, and all of your friends and allies." Branch's eyes widened in fear as he watched the ship with the giant beast approach his home more and more. Grim then kicked Branch to the ground and put his foot on his chest to prevent him from moving. "But don't worry, I will kill you before the poison does, you deserve to be the first one to die."

Grim then heard a blast coming from behind him. turning around he saw a whole heard of dragons attacking the ship with the gas sprayer.

"What is going on?" Grim gasped.

"What in the name of Thor?" Branch gasped. That couldn't be their dragons, because Jo was supposed to have taken their dragons to the Hidden world.

At the ship Jo was taking out a arrow laced with the remedy that would overpower the Mind Warper's affect.

"Okay if I am remembering right one carefully aimed arrow should do the trick," Jo said to herself as she loaded her arrow. "I'm not the shot that Reby is so this better work."

The Gas Sprayer turned toward Jo and prepared to fire, closing her eyes Jo fired her arrow, striking the gas sprayer in the shoulder. The Gas sprayer fell causing the ship to crumble under his weight, several dragons flew down to pick up the Gas Sprayer to prevent it from sinking with the ship, then they flew the Gas Sprayer towards the island. With a smile Jo led the dragons toward the island, making sure to make a special stop to the evil troll that led that mind controlled dragon to them.

"Your secret weapon is gone." Jo growled before turning her attention towards Branch. "Please don't get mad at me, Cloud Guy told me to bring them here, something about backup."

To her surprise Branch just smiled "You did good Jo." Then with a added force of momentum Branch kicked Grim off of him, grabbed his fire sword and lunged at Grim again.

Jo landed all of the dragons from the Hidden World on the island, raising her sword, she pointed at the enemy and with a loud roar the dragons charged.

Quickly disarming Grim momentarily Branch turned to his riders, "Take your dragons and take out those ships with the fireballs."

"You mean we actually get to ride them again?" Guy Diamond asked.

"One last ride, now go!"

"You heard the Chief!" Smidge screamed "Let's go!" With that the riders, minus Suki and Branch jumped on their dragons and charged the ships.

"Oh yeah," The twins screamed in excitement as they charged the more than a dozen ships shooting fireballs at their island. "If this is how we go out we are going out in a blaze of glory!" Ash and Cinder then shot out a fire blast and caused the ship to explode.

"One down," Chenille cheered.

"Eighteen to go!" Satin finished.

"Let's do this boy!" Biggie encouraged as Sapphire flew towards the next ship, the hunters took out their weapons and started firing at Biggie but Sapphire shot out molten lava that caused the wood of the catapult to break, sending the burning boulder crumbling on top of the hunters and lighting their ship on fire.

Next Fuzzbert flew his dragon, a wood shredder right towards the ship, his dragon was special equipped to cut throw anything made of wood, with the slash of it's wings the ship sunk.

"Nice one Fuzzbert!" Chenille screamed.

"You go Fuzzy!" Satin added.

"Let's finish these bastards!" Reby screamed as the riders charged the remaining ships.

With the dragons by their side the battle was starting to shift more into Branch's favor. With a mace in one hand in a sword in the other Jo and Hurricane fought side by side taking out every hunter that dare charged them. One hunter charged Jo with a mace only for Hurricane to whip him from behind with her tail, allowing Jo to plant her own mace in the hunters head, she followed that by swinging her sword one hundred and eighty degrees and slicing the chest of a hunter behind her, then getting on top of Hurricane she had Hurricane shoot a big wave of fire at several hunters, frying them.

Raider and Branch tag teamed Grim, but despite their combined forces Grim was still refusing to go down. Branch and Raider took either side of Grim, hoping that by surrounding him that he would not be able to defend them both, but calculating both their moves, he was able to block both their blows. Blocking Raider's next attack Grim quickly followed and sliced the back of Raider's leg with his sword causing her to fall to her knees.

"No!" Branch screamed lunging at Grim. Branch swung his fire sword wildly, hoping beyond hope to break through Grim's two weapons, Grim easily kept blocking them without even breaking a sweat, chuckling to himself as Branch continued to strike at him.

"Give it up Branch, you know you are no match for me. you think bringing your precious dragons here as backup will weaken us? All you have done is deliver them to us on a silver platter. Your friends won't be able to stop all my ships, the ones they are firing at are just the decoys."

"What?"

Back at the docks Fuzzbert and his dragonssliced through the last of the ships firing the fireballs.

"That's the last of them." Heather replied

"Good, let's get back on land and help Branch." Reby added. Biggie raised his hand halfway noticing something off in the distance.

"Um, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Suddenly large metal ship rose from the ocean, it had five large metal catapults attached to it, with giant boulders lit on fire. The riders watched helplessly as the boulders shot at the island.

"No!" Reby screamed.

Branch watched as the burning boulders launched towards him, turning to his team he screamed for them to get down.

"Head for cover!"

BOOM!

Branch suddenly found himself on the floor, his ears ringing, his vision blurred he heard the sounds of more of Grim's men storming towards him.

"Raider? Jo? Anyone?"

"I can't see," Branch heard Raider cry out. Raider was laying on the ground beside him, the left side of her body had been scorched and covered in ash from the impact of the hit, the boulder had landed just a couple feet in front of them before the impact had sent them flying across the dock "I can't see a thing!"

"I'm here!" Branch cried out as he took Raider's hand.

"Branch," Raider cried "I'm sorry, I have failed you."

"No," Branch replied "I'm sorry, for dragging you into this, for dragging everyone into this."

Branch looked around him, Jo was crawling on her belly, a trail of her own blood trailing her. A couple of Raider's tribe members were hiding behind a rocks as more rocks came flying towards them. The entire island was burning, just like the troll tree. One of his on tribe trolls was running across the island, crying out for his brother before several hunters ambushed him and ran their swords through him. Other trolls were running for shelter, trying to hide from the slaughter that was happening around them.

"Branch!" Smidge cried out as his riders landed back on the dock.

"Run," Branch whispered, "Save yourselves."

Suddenly Sapphire jumped in front of the team taking a arrow to the neck before falling just a inches in front of Biggie.

"No!" Biggie cried cradling Sapphire. Out of anger Reby took out her crossbow and shot the hunter that killed Sapphire before turning to Branch looking for answers.

Looking around seeing his team around him dying Branch remembered what Cloud Guy told him.

_A chief must be risk it all for their people and give their lives if they must._

Branch sighed as he turned to Poppy, knowing what had to be done. "Poppy, get every troll out of here."

"But you said we wouldn't be running this time?"

"I won't be, but you must get out of here, you all must get out of here."

"Branch no, we stick together," Reby protested "We always have."

"Look around you, trolls are dying, our team is to wounded, if you don't get out of here now we all die."

"But Branch?" Guy Diamond protested.

"I am chief, this is my home, I have to stay and defend it no matter what, but without trolls, there is nothing to defend. I can get you out of here, I can beat them. I can die today, for all of you to live tomorrow."

"No, Branch, please," Reby begged "You can't die, you just can't."

"Reby," Poppy replied depressed, remembering her vision. "He has to."

"Poppy?" Heather gasped.

Poppy didn't respond as she walked up to Branch took him by the hand and gave him a goodbye kiss. "I will get them safe."

As she let go of his hand she saw the Troll Tree pin in her hand, the sign of the chief wore proudly by every chief to rule over the troll tree. "I know you will my love."

Branch bent down to Raider and helped him off the floor, "I need to borrow Shadow and your ax,"

"You use that lightning ax without armor it will kill you."

"I know, but I need it anyway."

"Branch?"

"No time to argue, you are hurt your getting out of here, everyone is getting out of here." Branch whistled to Melody who flew up to him. Branch put Raider on Melody's back then patted her on the shoulder.

"Get her to safety." Melody nodded and flew off as Branch turned to his team and gave his last ever order to them. "Go." Despite their doubts they nodded and separated in order to get every last troll off the island. Grabbing Raider's ax in one hand and his fire sword in the other Branch got on Shadow and patted her on the shoulder.

"Take me to that metal ship." Shadow nodded and took off. Closing his eyes Branch let out a sigh knowing that this was going to be a suicide mission. "Cloud Guy, I need you."

On the ground Reby ran up to Jo and helped her off the ground. "We are retreating, Branch's orders."

"But what about?"

"Branch is staying behind he is fighting them off."

"But?"

"Jo, it's the only way to save everyone."

Through tear strung eyes, Jo nodded in understanding, before saddling up on Hurricane.

"Father!" Poppy cried out searching the burning island for her father.

"Over here," a hand waved about ten feet in front of her. Running over she saw Peppy's leg caught on a fallen tree stump.

"Oh my Gah," Poppy cried running over to try to remove the tree stump off her father's leg, she lifted with all her strength but despite all her strength she couldn't lift the stump.

"Don't worry about me, save yourself."

"No dad I'm not leaving you," Poppy then turned and hollered out for help. "Biggie, Smidge, I need you."

"Oh my Gah, Peppy," Smidge cried when she and Biggie ran up and saw Peppy's situation.

"Help me lift this stump." Poppy cried, nodding Biggie went to Poppy's left while Smidge went to the right, bending down and grabbing the bottom of the stump they lifted, this time raising it just enough for Peppy to drag his leg out.

"Get him on Starfire," Poppy ordered her two friends, I'm going to look for more." Biggie and Smidge nodded and took off with Peppy while Poppy went off to help the rest of the island evacuate.

Heather ran towards the cave where Suki took the kids, when she got there she was surprised to see several hunters laying on the grass unconscious while a kid was bandaging up Suki's shoulder.

"What happened here?"

"Long story,"

Heather didn't ask any more questions as she helped Suki to fer feet and gathered the kids.

"We're evacuating? Please don't ask, I'll explain on the way, that's another long story."

As his allies evacuated Branch made his way to the ship firing the flaming boulders. As he requested Cloud Guy floated down to him.

"So you now understand what must be done?"

"I do, and I except it." Branch raised his ax. "Ignite it."

Without another word Cloud guy shot out lighting towards the ax, igniting it. With a scream the lighting traveled throughout Branch's body as well as Shadow's. Shadow opened his mouth and shot out a giant electric blast on top of the lighting shooting out from Branch's ax. the combined strikes caused the ship to electrocute and explode in a gulf of flames. Branch then turned to the rest of the ships shooting lightning at all of them blasting them each with one strike.

"What is he doing?" Grim gasped as he watched what was happening to his ships. "What is he doing?"

As he blasted the last ship he saw his friends and allies flying their dragons off the island to safety. Smiling he turned to the island shooting lighting from the ax as he charged them. Grim and his men had to duck to avoid the lighting. But it did little good as Branch leaped off Shadow, electricity still flowing through his body and slammed his ax into the ground, electrocuting Grim and every last hunter on the island.

As his ax cooled down, Branch felt the effects of the electricity killing him, but he still had one last hunter to take care of. Walking through the charred corpses of the hunters he electrocuted he saw Grim, near death laying on the ground.

"You bloody fool," Grim whispered "You kill yourself, just to kill me, who will protect the dragon's when you are gone?"

"Someone will always be there to protect them," Branch replied in a weak voice, "But as long as there is no one like you on this Earth to harm them, they will always be safe. Using what little strength he had left he grabbed Grim by the collar, grabbed his flaming sword, lit it and ran it through Grim's chest and watched as he burned to death screaming while impaled on Branch's sword.

As he dropped Grim's charred body, Branch fell to his knees, bloodied, burnt, weak, he was dying, the effects of the electricity going through him was killing him, but it was over, the hunters were gone, he was victorious.

"It's over Cloud Guy," Branch whispered in a weak voice, "the war... it's over."

With those war Branch closed his eyes and fell.

**What? I've been hinting at this since chapter one, please put the pitchforks down. I'm going into hiding now.**


	17. A hero's death

**As I hide here in my cave guarded by two Grizzly bears I have adopted and named Will and Rogers (as far as you know) I must warn you to grab some tissues, you'll need them.**

"You did good my son," Beyond the bright white lights stood Branch's parents and Grandparent's "Your journey is complete you can come home." Branch's mother extended a hand, her face shining like a angel as she talked to Branch in a soothing comforting voice. "You don't have to be afraid, you did it, you won. There is nothing for you to worry about anymore."

"Branch!" Branch opened his eyes halfway to see Guy Diamond running up to him. Lifting him up and resting him against a rock, he placed his right hand on Branch's face, tears falling from his face upon noticing the color fading from Branch's skin. "Branch, can you hear me? Branch? It's Guy Diamond, you did it, you won. Branch, we won Branch, you did it. I'm sorry, we should have never left your side we should have gone together." Guy Diamond starting balling on Branch's shoulders as Cooper patted Guy Diamond's hand. Standing up Guy Diamond sobbed in Cooper's arms as Poppy walked up and cradled Branch in her arms. Poppy didn't know what to say, she held onto hope that there could have been another way for the dragons to be saved without Branch giving his life. But as Branch laid in her arms, his color gone, blood and burns coating his body, his eyelids only halfway open, she knew, this was it, her final moment with the troll she loved.

"Hey,"

"Hey baby," Branch whispered.

"Branch, we are going to be okay, you can rest now."

The entire tribe watched speechless as Poppy and Branch shared their final moment. A single tear fell from Smidge's eyes, while Heather cupped a closed fist over her mouth and choked on some tears before burying her face into Biggie's shoulders. Reby covered her mouth with both of her hands as she sobbed. This couldn't be true, not Branch?

"Poppy," Branch whispered softly, "Watch over the Troll tree, they answer to you now as their chief, I know you will be a greater chief than I ever was."

"You was a great chief Branch, the best we ever had."

Branch formed a weak smile. "You will be even better though. When I started this mission, it was only to bring peace between our tribe and the dragons. I never dreamed the friendship, the love we would all build together as riders, as family. There is no one else I would rather die for," Branch turned to look at his friends, his eyes gazing finally to his daughter who was cradling against Peppy's leg "Than all of you."

As a single tear fell from Branch's eye he looked up and saw the spirit of his mother reaching out his hand again, then as he closed his eyes he whispered "It is over." Then he leaned his head back, his arm fell limp and he died.

Cradling Branch's body close Poppy wept, burying her head in Branch's body. Raider was the first to lower her head in respect, followed by the riders and then the rest of the tribe. The dragon's flying in the sky also lowered their head, knowing that their hero had passed, then they lifted their heads and let out a loud cry and shot fire in the sky of all different colors, filling the sky like a rainbow in honor of the troll that freed them.

Two days later Branch's body was laid in a ship coated with a bed of roses, his famous flaming sword was clutched to his hands and his body coated with oils and perfume. A satin blanket was placed over his body as Biggie and Peppy pushed the ship out to see while Poppy spoke the Eulogy.

"His name was Branch, For many years he did what was once considered impossible. He found a way to train a beast thought to be demons.. He showed the world that it didn't need to fight them, and soon thanks to him, our enemies became friends. It didn't stop there though. He worked hard to save the dragons pushed to near extinction do to the mistakes of trolls and stood up to any threat that dared to harm the dragons he loved. For he was more than a trainer, he was a savior he was a legend. We send you now my love to Valhalla, were you will now be at peace, where you can rest easy knowing your mission has been complete. For even though we have lost a great leader, a Chief, a husband, a father, a friend, we can be at peace knowing that his death wasn't for nothing, for Branch won the war, and now he can finally receive his reward."

Through teary eyes Poppy lit the first arrow and fired it at the boat lighting the flames. The riders soon followed each firing a single flaming arrow at the boat and watched as it burned. The Dragons fired flames into the sky again, lighting it up like they did when Branch first passed. The tribe looked on in awe as the many colors lit the sky like fireworks. Poppy didn't even know Cloud Guy had walked up to her until he heard his voice.

"Now that's how you honor a Legend." Poppy looked down at Cloud Guy confused for a second before looking back up at the dragon's display and nodded. This _was _exactly how Branch deserved to be honored.

"Thank you Branch," Poppy said through one last tear as the ship carrying his body finally sank into the sea "For everything."

The next morning the riders took all of the dragons to the hidden world, which would now be their permanent home. As they landed inside the island all the riders removed their saddles as they gave their dragons one last goodbye hug.

"I will miss you Hurricane," Jo cried "You was the best dragon a girl could have."

"This is what was best," Heather ensured putting a comforting hand on Jo, "This is what Branch gave his life for."

"Maybe," Raider thought as she studied the dragons that were native the Hidden World. First time her and Jo arrived to the Hidden World the dragons native to the Hidden World attacked them, now they were totally excepting to the trolls, realizing they weren't the threats they thought the trolls were, she then had a idea. "Branch died though for the dragons to be free, we are the only trolls in history to discover the Hidden World but what's to stop some threat in the future from discovering it?"

"What are you saying?" Reby asked.

"I'm saying somebody needs to stay here, with the dragons in order to keep guard of the Hidden World just in case a somebody ever does discover it. The war may be over, but Branch's mission, keeping the dragons safe lives on. I will stay here, I will guard the Hidden World, and I will ensure that Branch's legacy, everything he stood for, lives on."

"Are you sure?" Poppy asked "That would be a permanent mission, you would never be able to return Raider."

"I know, but same as Branch sacrificed his life for these creatures, I must to sacrifice never returning home."

Jo walked up and gave Raider as tearful goodbye hug. "I will miss you my friend."

"I will miss you too. Tell my mother, that I love her, I will miss her, but I am living my calling."

The Riders all gave Raider a goodbye hug before boarding their ships and headed back towards their home. Raider watched as the ships disappeared through the fog that hid the entrance to the Hidden World, then boarding Shadow she flew to the highest hill in the Hidden world, stared down at the island, and smiled as she looked up to the sky. "I will continue your legacy Branch, I promise, the dragons will be safe with me."

"So what now?" Suki asked as the former riders sailed back home. "What do we do now, that the fighting is done and the dragons are gone?"

"Well," Reby thought "We might no longer have dragons but there is tons of other creatures out there that need our help. I will probably open up another breeding facility, for other threatened animals, in hopes to save as much of them as we did with the dragons."

"That sounds amazing Reby," Heather replied

"How bout you Heather," Reby asked

"I don't know," Heather thought before her voice getting sad. "I don't have a tribe to return to since them bastards destroyed my tribe, my whole life centered around those dragons, I don't know if I know how to do anything else."

"You will figure something out," Biggie replied wrapping his arms around her. "And you do have a tribe to return to, ours."

Heather gasped and turned around when Biggie said that. She gasped again as well as all the other former riders when Biggie took Heather by the hand and got on one knee. "I know we will never replace the family you lost, but I hope you will be willing to start a knew family here, with your friends and with me. Heather you are the best troll I have ever come to know, and I would be the happiest Troll on Earth if you start a future with me. Heather, will you marry me?"

Heather gasped and burst into tears as she squeaked out the words "Yes," Before tackling Biggie, nearly knocking them both out of their boat as she gave him a kiss.

"Yes!" Reby screamed as everybody cheered for the knew couple. " Dibs on the Maid of Honor title!"

The following day as every Troll finally settled on their new island that Poppy dubbed New Troll Tree, Cloud Guy reigned Poppy in as the new Chief of the Troll Tree.

"May you Protect the tribe from any threats that may pursue it, and be willing to put others safety before your own. For being a good Chief is more than just making the rules and barking out orders. It is a call to protect, to sacrifice, and to be willing to risk everything for the safety of the entire tribe. May the Gods bless you Oh Chief, and may they guide you through your new journey. Now rise and greet your people Chief Poppy of New Troll Tree." Poppy rose to her feet and was greeted by her friends in a tight group hug.

Poppy's first action as Chief was building a statue of Branch riding his fierce dragon Melody, she owed it to him to ensure that his memory, his legacy would never be forgotten by future generations. The statue standing at the highest hill in New Troll Tree staring out at the sea, Poppy held Scarlett in her arms and watched the sun rise on her island.

"Your memory will never be forgotten Branch," Poppy ensured as she looked up and talked toward the sky "I ensure that, for you may be gone, but your legacy, will never die. I love you Branch and thank you, for everything."

**We ain't over quite yet. We still have a epilogue to do involving Rosie and Cloud Guy (You forgot about them did you) so please come back for the emotional and extremely bittersweet final chapter in this long running Dragons trilogy. **


	18. A legend of dragons

**Here we go, the final chapter of this long running trilogy. This has been hands down one of my favorite series I have ever written. How To Train your Dragon is probably my favorite animated franchises and getting to make a parody adaption with Trolls and taking a new darker take on the franchise has been a absolute blast. The way I wrote Branch in these final two stories was how I saw myself in Hiccups position being the environmentalist I am. Yes this has been a emotional ride, and having Branch die in battle was definitely not a easy decision but I am proud of every decision I made as I felt it made this trilogy the success that it has been. Now as we wrap it up you will need your tissues one last time because this final chapter will be the most emotional one yet (Seriously did you expect me to wrap this trilogy up any other way?)**

As Cloud Guy finished his story he noticed Rosie in tears, a small puddle of tears laid at her feat from the tears that had been shed.

"Your grandfather may have given his life for the tribe, but his legacy, everything he stood for lives on today Rosie. The Hidden World has been untouched since the riders relocated all of them there, their numbers has skyrocketed, dragons that was close to extinction are now at a healthy population."

"I know that Cloud Guy," Rosie replied wiping away her tears. "I just wish I could have gotten a chance to know him."

"My dear, you don't have to be with a person while they are alive to know them, you can know them through their stories, through the life they lived, from the memories they left. Your Grandmother lived Branches life through her own, the same as your mother." Cloud Guy got up from their campfire and extended his hand to Rosie. "Come I want to show you something."

Cloud Guy led Rosie to a pile of burnt wood in the middle of the old Troll Tree. "This used to be your Grandparent's old home, your mother was born in this very home." Cloud Guy started moving a few pieces of wood then pointed at something in the middle of the pile. "Look."

Rosie walked over and stared down at the old pile of wood, her eyes widened at the sight of a picture that was still for some reason in good shape despite a little bit of the tip being burned off. Picking up the picture she noticed it was a picture of her Grandparents, Poppy was holding a five year old Scarlett in her arms, both of them was smiling as Melody and Starfire stood behind them.

"This was the last family picture taken of your Grandparents and your mother before the attack."

"How? How did this survive?"

"Even back then I knew this day was going to happen, I made sure a small piece of the past would be preserved for you to find and hold onto."

"You saved this?"

"I teleported to the hut just as it was burning, I grabbed it and held onto it till the fire was contained. Then I placed it in that same spot and left it there for this day."

More tears fell from Rosie's eyes as she stared at the picture of Branch, this was the first time she ever saw a picture of her grandfather, up until now the only idea she had of how Branch looked was the statue in New Troll Tree.

"Thank you!" Rosie cried "For showing me this, for showing me all of this. For the first time I truly know who my grandfather was."

"Your Grandfather was the greatest troll I have ever known in my millions of years of existence."

"You have been alive for millions of years?" Rosie gasped

"As I said, I'm immortal, but your grandmother isn't. She doesn't have much time left, you need to return Rosie, you need to be there to say goodbye."

"Take me there Cloud Guy." Rosie held out her hand and Cloud Guy grabbed it. Cloud Guy then flew Scarlett over to the New Troll Tree at supersonic speed. Flying high in the clouds Rosie gasped in awe at how beautiful the world looked from high in the clouds. Rubbing her fingers through a cloud Rosie imagined this must have been what it was like to ride on a dragon.

Within a few short minutes Cloud Guy landed in front of Rosie's house, turning to Rosie he nodded "Go Rosie, be with her."

Giving Cloud Guy a quick goodbye hug Rosie ran inside her house were she saw her Grandmother Poppy laying on her bed, the once mighty warrior and chief near death, having watched over The Troll Tree for almost fifty years. Now old and at the end of her life she was surrounded by her daughter Scarlett, the new Chief of the Troll Tree, who took over the title two years ago when Poppy's health was starting to fade. Also surrounding Poppy was the surviving riders and allies. Peppy had died only three years after Rosie was born, Smidge had sadly died two years ago and the Twins had sadly followed one year later. Raider had retired from her post at the Hidden World, her health and body know longer meeting the demands to defend it. Biggie and Heather's daughter agreed to take over her spot, leaving two years ago in a very emotional goodbye. It was hard for Biggie and Heather to see their eldest of their two children go, but knowing she was continuing the mission Branch left made the farewell, despite how hard it was, a little easier to swallow. The past two years Raider and Jo spent most of their days together catching up on their life. Jo had married and had four daughters and now had eight grandchildren, Raider obviously never married but she spent all her years ensuring the Hidden World remained hidden and watched as the rarest of dragons population grew in her nearly fifty years as protector of the hidden world.

As Rosie walked in the room Scarlett confronted her, pretty upset that Rosie had been gone all day. "Where have you been? You know your grandmother doesn't have much time left, how could you abandon us in a time like this?"

"I know the truth," Rosie answered turning to Poppy.

"What?" A weak Poppy whispered barely lifting her head.

Rosie walked up to Poppy and set beside her, facing her with a tearful smile as she wrapped her arms around her. "I know the truth Grandma, about Grandfather."

"Cloud Guy." Poppy realized, Then she closed her eyes as a small tear fell from her face. "Then you must know why I never spoke of that day."

"Yes," Rosie cried "I understand completely."

"I'm glad you finally know though, now I can finally die, not having any guilt."

"You have nothing to be guilty over," Rosie ensured "Those memories were to painful."

Rosie then took out the picture Cloud Guy gave her. "I found this at your old home, Cloud Guy made sure to preserve it, knowing this day would come."

Both Poppy and Scarlett gasped when they saw the picture. "I haven't seen this since the day we fled the old Troll Tree."

"Cloud Guy saved it, just for today."

Tears ran down Poppy's face again as she clinched the picture of her with her late husband and rested her head on her pillow closing her eyes. "I can now die in peace, completed." Poppy took a deep breath before she opened her eyes and whispered "I can see him, calling out for me."

"Go to him," Rosie ensured "You've been apart for to long."

With a tearful smile Poppy ran her right index finger through Rosie's cheek. "Thank you, for finding this, and making my final moments, some of the happiest I've had in years. You will make a great chief yourself someday, you got the best parts of me, your grandfather, and your mother in you. Never lose those parts of you for they make you who you are."

"Mother," Scarlett cried knowing she was about to lose her.

"Scarlett, my baby," Poppy whispered "You were the best part of my life. You were the one thing that kept me going after I lost Branch. I cannot be more proud of the woman you have become."

Poppy then turned to all of her friends. "Thank you all for your friendship, you have been with me for all the best and worst moments in my life, it was a pleasure knowing all of you."

Poppy then laid down one last time, then her color faded she closed her eyes and whispered "I'm ready Branch." Then with that Poppy took her last breath, clinching the photo of her and Branch in her hands.

Scarlett then started sobbing as she mourned over her mother, Poppy's friends also lowered their heads and closed their eyes in respect of the great chief.

As Rosie lowered her head to though she saw a light pass through her window. Running outside she looked up into the sky and that's when she saw it, the light shot up to the sky like a meteor and landed right next to the brightest star in the sky, suddenly a second bright star appeared and shined right above where Rosie stood. She then saw a image in the sky it was of Branch greeting a much younger Poppy into Valhalla, their dragons Melody, and Starfire also waiting for her as Branch welcomed Poppy with a hug.

"Together again," Rosie heard Cloud Guy say as Rosie noticed Cloud Guy suddenly appearing right beside her. A tear falling from Rosie's eyes she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Cloud Guy, for everything."

_This is New Troll Tree, for almost fifty years it has been our home, a home that wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for my Grandfather Branch's sacrifice. Many of stories have been told throughout the years of my Grandfather and the sacrifice he had to make, many of them were wildly exaggerated, but I know the truth, I know what really happened. My grandfather is known as a hero, a chief who gave his life to save his tribe. While that is true he was much more than that. He was a trainer, a savior, _

_A LEGEND OF DRAGONS!"_

**And that's it. Are you crying? Thank you to all who have read and kept up with this series throughout the past couple of years, this never would have became a trilogy if it wasn't for all of your support. **

**Next up is Watchdogs Vol: III as I try to wrap up my other Trolls Trilogy. That won't be coming till late April though as I want to spend the next several weeks working on Twilight's Reign and upgrade that to weekly updates. Watchdogs Vol: III is coming though, you will just have to wait a little bit longer. **

**Till then it's been fun going through this journey with you. Hope to see you on the next story.**

** Peace out. **


End file.
